STALKER
by Risuki Taka
Summary: Sakura Haruno,gadis biasa yang merupakan idola di SMA Utagawa,selalu merasa ada yang selalu mengikutinya dan memperhatikannya. Siapa stalker itu?/"..Sejak kelas satu aku selalu memperhatikanmu,"/ "KAU SUDAH GILA!"/"BANGUN,STALKER MESUUM!"/Chap 3-END-, RnR please!
1. Stalker kedua?

Pagi hari ini amat cerah. Langit biru dipadu dengan awan-awan berwarna putih, dan matahari yang berada di sebelah timur menyinari kota. Suasana SMA Utagawa -sekolahan swasta yang elit dan terkenal seantero Konoha- terasa sangat ramai. Nampak siswa dan siswi yang baru sampai di sekolah berlalu lalang di koridor dan halaman sekolah. Suara canda, tawa, dan gaduh terdengar di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Namun, suara gaduh dan jeritan para siswa makin menggema dan nyaring saat mereka melihat sosok seseorang yang muncul dari gerbang sekolah.

Dari gerbang sekolah nampak sosok seorang gadis cantik mengenakan kemeja putih dengan dasi motif kotak-kotak berwarna hijau yang bertengger pada kerahnya dan blazer berwarna hijau tua dengan badge lambang SMA Utagawa pada dada sebelah kiri, dan juga rok lipat bercorak kotak-kotak hijau di atas lutut. Bibir mungilnya nampak berkilau karena diberi _lipgloss _berwarna _pink _muda. Rambut _pink _sebahunya yang digerai berkibar terkena hembusan angin makin membuatnya terihat cantik. Seluruh mata para siswa –terutama kaum adam- di halaman sekolah tertuju pada gadis itu.

"Lihat! Sakura Haruno datang!"

"Itu dia!"

"Se-selamat pagi, Sakura-senpai."

"Selamat pagi, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura –nama gadis itu- menoleh dan mata hijau emeraldnya menatap ke arah siswa-siswa yang menyapanya. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik sehingga terbentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Selamat pagi semua." sapa Sakura dengan senyuman manis. Senyumannya membuat para lelaki yang melihatnya pingsan di tempat. Ia berjalan kembali dan menyapa seluruh siswa-siswi yang menyapanya.

Suara jeritan makin terdengar makin keras sehingga membuat telinga terasa tuli. Namun Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan jeritan-jeritan itu setiap harinya. Mengapa demikian? Kau belum tahu tentang Sakura Haruno, eh?

Sakura Haruno, siswi kelas 2 - 4 SMA Utagawa berusia 16 tahun adalah seorang gadis biasa. Kehidupannya sederhana, namun ia sangat cantik, ramah dan sangat pandai –walau tidak lebih jenius seperti Shikamaru, ketua kelas 2 – 4-. Ia juga merupakan ketua ekstrakulikuler Mading. Sakura adalah idola di seluruh SMA Utagawa. Sebenarnya Sakura juga bingung mengapa mereka suka padanya, menurutnya ia hanya gadis biasa yang tak memiliki kelebihan yang istimewa. Ia juga memiliki _Fans Club_, yaitu '_Cherry Blossom_'. Bahkan fansnya hampir melampaui 900 orang.

"Ya tuhan, makin lama ia makin cantik saja."

"Ba-baru saja Sakura me-menyapaku! Ahh~"

"Dia terlihat sangat...sempurna!"

"Uwaa...Sakura-chan manis sekali memakai _lipgloss pink_ itu!"

"Aku makin mengagumi Sakura-senpai!"

"Beruntungnya aku pagi-pagi dapat senyuman manis dari Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura-senpai, I love you~!"

"Terimalah cintaku, Sakura~!"

"KYAAAA...!"

Setiap Sakura melewati para siswa -terutama saat ia membalas sapaan mereka dan senyuman-, suara-suara jeritan itu terasa makin menggila. Kadang bisa membuat seluruh siswa langsung tepar bahkan _nosebleed _hingga seluruh lantai dan tanah menjadi lautan darah. Tanpa Sakura sadari, dari balik dinding putih itu nampak sosok misterius yang menatap Sakura dengan tajam. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat dan menampakkan senyuman kecil.

"Sakura...kau makin manis..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**STALKER**

**Disclaimer :** **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : **AU, OOC, maybe Typo, Gaje, little(?) OOC for Sasuke, alur (mungkin) kecepetan

**Pairing : **SasuSaku

**Genre : **Romance

**Rated : **T

**Don't Like, Don't Read, Don't Flame!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Stalker ke dua?**

Sakura berjalan menuju loker sepatu. Saat ia sudah hampir mendekati lokernya, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menutup matanya. Seluruh pandangannya gelap seketika.

"Hayooo...tebak, ini siapa~?" kata seseorang yang sekarang menutup kedua mata Sakura.

"Ino-_pig_...aku tahu itu kau. Ayo, lepaskan tanganmu! Aku tak bisa melihat!" teriak Sakura sambil melepaskan tangan yang bernama Ino yang menutup matanya. Gadis berambut pirang itu hanya nyengir menampakkan deretan gigi-gigi yang tersusun rapi.

"Ugh...ternyata _forehead _tahu. Kapan ya _forehead _nggak tahu..." pikir Ino.

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Itu 'kan kebiasaanmu setiap hari! Dan satu lagi, jangan panggil aku _forehead_!"

"Dan jangan panggil aku _pig_!" kedua gadis itu saling melemparkan _deathglare _masing-masing. Terlihat pancaran petir dari mata mereka.

"Wah, rupanya primadonna sekolah kita ada disini." seseorang menepuk bahu Sakura.

"Hi-Hinata-chan!" Sakura langsung menoleh pada seorang gadis berambut biru keunguan yang baru saja menepuk bahunya.

"Oh, ya, kalian udah ngerjain PR dari Kurenai-sensei belum?" tanya Hinata pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Astaga! Aku lupa! Aduh, bisa-bisa dihukum Kurenai-sensei nih... Dia 'kan galak gila! Ah, Hinata-chann~," kepalanya menoleh pada Hinata. Suara Ino mendadak melembut dan sorot matanya bak anak kucing yang habis di buang. "Contekin PRnya ya~" oh, rupanya ada udang dibalik bakwan. Ino sedang memelas pada Hinata.

"Wuu...dasar Ino-_pig_! Makanya, jangan pacaran mulu sama Sai. Inget PR dong!" Sakura membuka loker sepatunya, dan...

BRUUUUKKKK...BRUUUKKK...BRUUUKKK...!

Keluarlah berpuluh-puluhan amplop yang tak jelas dari loker sepatu milik Sakura. Rasanya seperti kebanjiran surat. Tentunya itu adalah surat dari para fans Sakura.

"Ya ampun... banyak sekali surat-surat ini! Kenapa bisa ada di dalam loker sepatu sih?" Ino menatap gunugan surat yang berserakan di lantai. Sakura memungut surat itu persatu-satu. Lelah pastinya.

"Hey, jangan cuma dilihat doang dong! Bantuin!" teriak Sakura.

"Ya deh, aku bantuin." Ino menghela nafas dan ikut memungut surat-surat yang berserakan dimana-mana. Tentunya Hinata juga ikut membantu.

"Sa-Sakura-chan, kau sanggup membaca semua surat ini? Ini ba-banyak sekali..."

"Tentu saja tak sanggup!"

"Terus, biasanya surat-surat ini kamu apakan kalau misal kamu nggak sanggup baca semuanya?" tanya Ino yang masih memungut surat-surat.

"Aku simpan."

"Eh? Disimpan? Berarti di kamar Sakura-chan penuh dengan surat dong?"

"Kenapa nggak dibuang aja sih? Itu 'kan cuma surat yang isinya paling sama aja!"

"Ih, jangan dibuang! Aku kan harus menghargai surat-surat ini. Ini surat sudah mereka tulis dengan susah payah. Yah, walau nggak sanggup ku baca semua..." Sakura meletakkan surat-surat itu di bawah lantai dan ia mengganti sepatunya dengan sepatu yang tersedia di dalam loker.

"Woow... Primadonna kita yang satu ini baik hati rupanya! Aku salut sama kamu!" Ino merangkul Sakura hingga ia nyaris terjatuh.

"Ayo kita ke kelas." Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

Dari balik loker sepatu, nampak sosok yang misterius menatap Sakura yang makin menjauh dari loker sepatu.

"Hatimu ternyata secantik wajahmu..."

+ x +

"Fuh, akhirnya selesai juga masang _layout _di mading hari ini. Capek juga, pengen cepet sampai rumah!" Sakura memijat bahunya sambil berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolah.

"Kau pulang sendirian, Sakura?" tanya Karin, teman satu ekskul Sakura.

"Ya...mau bagaimana lagi? Nggak ada satupun teman di ekskul yang rumahnya searah denganku. Huh..." Sakura menghela nafas.

"Berani nih, pulang sendirian? Padahal jalanan udah keliatan sepi lho! Ntar kamu diculik lagi... Kamu 'kan cantik!" kata Matsuri yang terlihat khawatir.

"Aku berani kok pulang sendirian! Aku nggak bakal terjadi apa-apa kok...tenang aja!" Sakura tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, kita pulang duluan ya. _Bye_!"

"_Bye!_" Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Karin dan Matsuri yang semakin lama semakin tak terlihat lagi. Sepi. Sunyi. Tak ada orang lagi di sekitar sekolahan. Sekarang Sakura berada di depan gerbang sekolahan sendirian.

"Huft, aku sendirian. Pulang deh!" Sakura berjalan pulang.

Sakura pulang dengan berjalan kaki sendirian. Suasana jalanan nampak sepi tak ada orang yang berjalan. Hanya terdengar suara burung-burung di langit yang akan pulang ke sarangnya. Langit sudah berwarna jingga dan matahari sudah berada di sebelah barat tanda siap untuk bertukar tugas dengan bulan. Suasana benar-benar terasa sepi...

DEG!

Sakura segera menoleh kearah belakang. Ia merasakan ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dan mengikutinya. Namun...NIHIL. Tak ada satu orang pun di belakangnya. Tak ada siapa-siapa disekitarnya.

'Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.' Sakura kembali berjalan.

Ia terus melangkah, namun ia merasakan ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikannya. Sakura kembali menoleh. Lagi-lagi tidak ada seseorang. Jalanan nampak sepi tak ada orang. Bulu kuduk Sakura terasa berdiri. Sakura makin mempercepatkan langkahnya. Rasanya seram sendirian di jalanan yang sepi diikuti seseorang yang mencurigakan. Jangan-jangan...stalker?

+ x +

"Sakura, te-terimalah bunga da-dariku ini," seorang lelaki berambut kuning jabrik menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang penuh rona merah menyerahkan sebuah buket bunga yang berisi bunga-bunga beranekaragam macam yang segar dan cantik. "k-kau secantik bu-bunga-bunga ini, Sakura."

Sakura menerima buket bunga itu dan tersenyum, "Terima kasih atas bunganya, emh..." Sakura melihat _nametag _pada seragam lelaki itu, "Naruto." Ia pun meninggalkan lelaki itu sambil mencium harum dari bunga yang ia terima. Para lelaki yang melihat senyuman Sakura langsung berjatuhan. Sakura berjalan menuju loker sepatunya dan membukanya. Ia mengganti sepatunya dengan sepatu yang tersedia di dalam lokernya.

"Sakuraaa!" tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Dengar dari suaranya sih, ini pasti yang memeluk adalah Ino.

"I-ino, sakiiittt!"

"Ups, maaf! Hehehe..."

"Wah, bunganya cantik sekali Sakura-chan. Pasti dari fansmu ya?"

"Ya...begitulah. Dah yuk, ke kelas!"

Ketiga gadis remaja itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas mereka. Langkah kaki mereka menapaki setiap lantai yang mengkilap –yang sepertinya sudah dipel oleh penjaga sekolah- sehingga terdengar suara decitan dan ketukan bagaikan irama. Langkah kaki mereka pun berhenti pada sebuah ruangan dimana tempat mereka akan melakukan kegiatan belajar setiap hari. Dari ambang pintu dapat terlihat para siswa-siswi yang sedang asyik melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing dari menggosip, mengobrol, bermain sendiri, mencoret-coret papan tulis, menyapu –bagi yang piket-, memainkan _handphone _mereka, mengerjakan PR(Pekerjaan Rumah) yang sebenarnya sekarang berubah nama menjadi PS(Pekerjaan Sekolah), bahkan ada yang sedang asyik tidur di kelas. Memang ini lah kegiatan rutin setiap pagi sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

_Kriiiiiinnnggg... Krriiiinnngggg...!_

Yap, tepat sekali! Bunyi bel masuk sudah berdering.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangkunya yang berada di pojok kiri belakang nomor 4 dari depan dekat jendela, karena jika sedang merasa pusing atau merasa terbebani masalah melihat pemandangan di luar yang menampilkan langit yang biru, serta kebun taman yang berisi bunga-bunga beraneka macam dan berwarna-warni sangat menenangkan hati bagi Sakura. Rasanya bagaikan lukisan yang diciptakan oleh Yang Maha Menciptakan.

Sakura pun meletakkan buku-bukunya di atas meja dan pantatnya mendarat pada kursinya yang terbuat dari kayu. Hinata duduk di sebelah Sakura sedangkan Ino duduk di belakang Sakura. Yang duduk di bangku sebelah kanan Ino adalah bangku Sai, kekasih Ino. Dari pintu kelas, terlihat sosok pria berambut perak dengan masker yang selalu setia menempel pada wajahnya untuk menutupi hidung dan bibirnya. Katanya sih alergi debu. Baru ada debu sedikit saja sudah bersin-bersin tak karuan. Ckck...kasian. Begitu pria itu masuk ke dalam kelas, seluruh kelas langsung hening dan duduk dengan rapi. Ya, itulah wali kelas 2 – 4 yang akan mengajarkan pelajaran Biologi hari ini, Kakashi Hatake.

Ketua kelas 2 – 4, Shikamaru langsung berdiri dari tempat duduk, "Beri salam!"

Seluruh siswa berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka masing-masing dan memberi salam, "Selamat pagi, sensei." Lalu mereka duduk kembali pada bangkunya.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak. Saya akan mengabsen kalian." Kakashi-sensei segera membuka buku absen dan segera membacakan nama-nama yang tertulis pada buku itu.

"Araki Koda"

"Hadir!"

"Ayaka Fujita"

"Hadir, pak."

"Akemi Himawari"

"Hadir!"

Nama para siswa disebutkan satu persatu. Sambil menunggu giliran namanya yang dipanggil, Sakura mencoret-coret pada secarik kertas putih yang bersih.

"Sakura Haruno"

Sakura langsung mengacungkan tangannya, "Hadir, sensei!"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

Hening. Tak ada yang menyaut kata 'hadir' saat nama itu dipanggil. Seluruh siswa langsung celingak-celinguk mencari orang yang bernama 'Sasuke Uchiha'.

"Sasuke Uchiha? Apa dia tidak berangkat?" tanya Kakashi-sensei pada para siswa-siswa.

BRAAAKKK!

Bunyi pintu kelas yang tadinya tertutup sekarang terbuka. Seluruh pandangan para murid tertuju pada seseorang yang berada di ambang pintu.

"Hadir!" teriak seorang lelaki tampan berambut biru donker model emo namun lebih pantas disebut mirip...pantat ayam? Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terenggah-enggah. Sepertinya ia habis berlari.

"Kau kenapa terlambat? Lain kali jangan terlambat ya! Ayo, kembali pada bangkumu." Kakashi-sensei mempersilahkan lelaki yang bernama Sasuke itu untuk duduk pada bangkunya.

Mata Sakura mengekor pada sosok lelaki itu hingga ia terduduk di bangkunya yang berada di belakang Sai. Entah kenapa Sakura masih heran, ia baru melihat pemuda itu di kelas ini. Apa karena Sakura saking serius memperhatikan pelajaran sehingga tak begitu memperhatikan dan tak begitu hafal dengan teman-teman sekelasnya?

"Ino, dia siapa sih? Aku kok baru tahu ya?" tanya Sakura dengan suara pelan.

"Astaga, kau tidak tahu Sasuke? Ya ampun, teman macam apa kamu ini! Dia itu 'kan teman sekelas kita. Dia itu memang terlihat sangat misterius karena dia memang terlihat _cool_ dan irit bicara. Tapi dia itu tampaann~!" jelas Ino.

"Hush, kamu itu udah punya Sai! Kalau Sai denger, nanti dia marah lho!" kata Sakura sambil melirik Sai yang sedang menggambar.

Setelah itu, kegiatan belajar di kelas pun dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura, yuk ikut karaokean!" ajak teman-teman Sakura dan Ino sambil merangkul bahu Sakura.

"Aduh, maaf ya semuanya. Aku nggak bisa ikut. Hari ini aku merasa pusing." tolak Sakura sambil melepaskan rangkulan Ino dari bahunya.

"Ah, Sakura... Nggak ada kamu nggak asik!" Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ya sudah, kamu istirahat saja Sakura-chan."

"Kita pergi dulu ya. _Ja ne_!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan pulang ke rumah. Sepatunya saling bergesekan dengan trotoar yang ia pijak. Lagi-lagi pulang sendirian seperti biasa. Tenang, Sakura sudah terbiasa pulang sendiri kok! Sakura berbelok kiri melewati pepohonan yang rindang dan lebat.

DEG!

'Siapa itu?' Sakura menoleh ke belakang. Lagi-lagi ia merasakan ada yang memperhatikannya dan mengikutinya. Dan...tak ada siapaun di belakangnya. Malahan agak sepi. Yang ia lihat hanya pohon-pohon yang amat tinggi. Sakura kembali berjalan namun ia kembali merasakan ada yang menatapnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan hasilnya tetap sama. Menakutkan. Apakah ada orang jahat? Sakura langsung mempercepat langkah kakinya bahkan nyaris lari. Rasanya seperti diikuti roh jahat saja...

+ x +

Kantin. Ya, kantin adalah tempat dimana mereka para murid menghabiskan waktu istirahat di sini. Dan juga untuk mengisi perut yang keroncongan tentunya. Kantin terlihat sangat ramai. Bagi yang kelaparan harus dapat menerobos beribu-ribu manusia yang sedang mengantri kelaparan. Sekarang kita dapat melihat sang tokoh utama kita, yaitu Sakura Haruno bersama kedua sahabatnya yang setia berada di sampinya Ino Yamanaka dan Hinata Hyuuga sedang duduk pada bangku meja makan. Sakura dan Ino sedang menikmati _Beef Yakiniku_, sedangkan Hinata hanya memakan roti melon.

Hari ini Kantin jauh lebih ramai dari biasanya, entah kenapa. Mungkin yang biasanya membawa bento atau bekal ingin makan makanan yang ada di kantin. Sesaknya luar biasa! Kalau dilihat, ini seperti lautan manusia yang kelaparan. Tapi untungnya Sakura dan kawan-kawan sudah melewati masa-masa berdesakan dengan para siswa yang kelaparan. Sekarang mereka tinggal asyik memakan makanan mereka dengan canda tawa.

DEG!

Lagi-lagi perasaan itu muncul. Sakura menoleh ke belakang, ke kiri, dan ke kanan. Kali ini Sakura benar-benar merasakan ada yang memperhatikan, sangat terasa. Tapi...siapa? Disini sangat ramai penuh dengan siswa-siswa. Apa seluruh siswa yang memperhatikannya? Tidak mungkin lha. Mungkin itu hanya perasaan Sakura yang terbawa akibat diikuti stalker itu.

"Ka-kamu kenapa, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata yang memperhatikan Sakura yang terlihat sedang khawatir.

"Ng-nggak apa-apa kok. Aku hanya merasa...ada yang memperhatikanku."

"Ah, itu sih udah biasa! Kamu kan memang selalu dilihatin fans-fansmu karena kamu itu idola sekolah ini."

"Tapi ini beda, Ino! Dan akhir-akhir ini aku selalu merasa...ada yang mengikutiku dan memperhatikanku."

"Wah, itu...stalker!"

"Siapa sih stalkernya?"

"Aku juga nggak tahu stalkernya siapa..."

"Seram juga ya, Sakura-chan."

"Ckck... Resiko cewek cantik kaya gini nih. Makanya kalau punya muka itu yang pas-passan aja!"

BLETAK!

Horee...1 – 0! Satu jitakan mendarat pada kepala Ino. Yang dijitak langsung meringis kesakitan dan mengelus-elus kepalanya bekas jitakan maut Sakura. Sakura kembali menoleh ke belakang.

'Aku rasa...pelakunya berada di sekolah ini.'

.

.

.

.

"Ino, Hinata, kalian ke kelas dulu ya. Aku mau ke toilet dulu!" kata Sakura.

"Ok deh, kita masuk duluan ya. Hati-hati di toilet sendirian!" Ini dan Hinata segera ke kelasnya sedangkan Sakura langsung berjalan menuju toilet.

Toilet tak begitu jauh dengan kelas. Suasana koridor semakin lama semakin sepi karena ini sudah bel masuk kelas. Yang sekarang hanya terdengar adalah ketukan antara sepatu Sakura dengan lantai. Saat ia hendak masuk ke dalam toilet Wanita...

DEG!

Sakura langsung menoleh kiri, kanan dan belakang. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Perasaan itu muncul kembali. Menyeramkan. Apakah ada roh yang mengikuti Sakura setiap hari? Tapi tidak mungkin. Sakura yakin 100% ini pasti manusia. Namun siapa? Apa cuma perasaan saja? Sakura segera cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam toilet. Tidak mungkin kan stalker itu mau masuk ke dalam toilet wanita –jika ia laki-laki-.

'Sepertinya dugaanku benar...pasti pelakunya berada di sekolah ini.'

+ x +

Seperti biasa, setiap hari Sakura –baik di sekolah maupun pulang sekolah- selalu merasa diikuti dan diperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Apalagi saat jalanan sepi. Bagaimana rasanya jika kamu yang mengalaminya? Pasti merinding dan ketakutan! Inilah resiko orang cantik... Siapa sih dalang dibalik semua ini? Ini membuat Sakura makin gila! Lama-lama ia akan menjadi paranoid! Sakura yakin pasti pelakunya berada di sekolah ini... Namun siapa? Apa jangan-jangan...salah satu anggota _fans club_nya? Tapi, _member fans club _'_Cherry Blossom_' di sekolah ini banyak sekali. Mana mungkin ia akan menyelidiki satu per satu, kan? Ya tuhan... Kenapa Sakura harus merasakan tidak tenangnya hidup? Di rumahnya pun ia selalu memikirkan siapa stalker yang selau memerhatikannya bahkan mengikutinya. Rasanya Sakura bagaikan arwah yang tak tenang!

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Seluruh siswa langsung mengambil tas mereka masing-masing dan menerobos manusia-manusia yang hendak keluar dari pintu kelas. Sore ini hujan. Sangat deras. Seluruh siswa banyak yang membawa payung kecuali...Sakura! Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya ia selalu membawa payung. Ia harusnya tak boleh mengabaikan pepatah 'sedia payung sebelum hujan'. Oh, _great_. Sekarang Sakura harus menunggu hujan reda di sekolahan yang sekarang sudah menyepi tanpa siswa-siswa yang biasanya berlalu lalang.

Sakura keluar dari kelasnya. Ia berjalan entah hendak ke mana kakinya melangkah. Karena ia bosan menunggu hujan di dalam kelas, jadi ingin mengelilingi sekolahan yang sudah sepi ini.

DEG!

Sakura menoleh ke belakang. Namun tetap saja tidak ada siapa-siapa. Yang ia lihat adalah koridor sekolahan yang sepi. Ia benar-benar merasa ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Sakura langsung mempercepat langkahnya, dan ia tetap merasakan ada yang mengikutinya. Suasana sekolahan benar-benar sepi. Tak ada orang di sekitarnya. Sakura makin mempercepat langkahnya hingga ia setengah berlari, ups, sekarang bukan setengah berlari lagi, tapi beneran lari. Saat ini ia benar-benar merasa ketakutan. Sekarang ia sudah terpojok oleh loker sepatu. Ia langsung menyender pada loker sepatu dan tubuhnya merosot ke lantai. Ia memeluk kedua lututnya. Air matanya tumpah seketika dari mata emeraldnya. Tubuhnya bergetar dengan hebat. Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat.

"Si-siapa d-disana? Hiks... Kumohon, j-jangan sakiti a-aku! Hiks..." tangisan Sakura makin menjadi-jadi. Kini ia sudah terpojok. Tak ada seseorang yang menolongnya. Wajahnya ia benamkan pada kedua lututnya. Tubuhnya bergetar, keringat dingin, dan rasa takutnya makin besar.

Tiba-tiba bahu kanannya terasa ada yang memeganginya. Sakura makin ketakutan. Siapa?

"K-kumohon..hiks.. jang-an s-sakiti a-aku, hiks..." rasanya Sakura ingin mati saat ini juga. Ia benar-benar ketakutan. Seseorang, tolong!

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya seorang lelaki.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat siapa lelaki yang memegang bahunya. Terlihat seorang lelaki yang sedang menjongkok seraya memegang bahunya, "U-Uchiha-san?"

"Sedang apa kamu sendirian disini?" tanya lelaki yang punya nama lengkap Sasuke Uchiha.

Dengan refleks Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke. Karena Sakura benar-benar ketakutan sehingga langsung memeluk Sasuke. Ia meremas blazer yang dipakai Sasuke. Sasuke dapat merasakan getaran pada tubuh Sakura. Sepertinya Sakura benar-benar ketakutan.

"S-syukurlah, hiks... masih ada orang disini. Hiks..." Sakura masih terisak-isak dalam dada Sasuke. Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura dan membelai rambut Sakura.

"Jangan menangis." Sasuke menepuk punggung Sakura agar ia tenang. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk disebelah Sakura yang masih terisak-isak sambil mengelap air matanya.

Diam. Mereka semua membisu, tak ada satu pun yang berbicara.

"U-Uchiha-san,"

"Panggil aku Sasuke."

"Oh, ma-maaf. Sasuke, k-kenapa kau belum pulang?"

"Aku lupa bawa payung."

"Ohh..."

"Kau sendiri?"

"Sama."

Hening. Mereka kembali membisu. Tak ada bahan obrolan yang dapat dibicarakan. Lagi pula Sakura belum pernah dekat dengan Sasuke. Hawa dingin hujan terasa menusuk hingga tulang rusuk. Makin lama Sakura makin merasa kedinginan. Blazer yang dikenakan Sakura tak cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Kapan hujan akan berakhir?

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura menggigil akibat kedinginan langsung melepaskan blazernya dan menyelimuti Sakura dengan blazer miliknya. Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke..."

"Pakailah. Kau kedinginan"

"Apa kau tak kedinginan?"

"Tidak."

"Te-terima kasih, Sasuke."

"Hn."

Mereka kembali terdiam. Suasana sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara gemericikan hujan yang berirama. Mereka masih duduk menyender di loker sepatu hingga hujan di luar reda. Kali ini Sakura pulang ke rumah dengan rasa aman tanpa merasa ada yang mengikutinya. Mungkin sang stalker sudah pulang karena hujan deras.

+ x +

Siang ini begitu terasa panas. Matahari sudah berada di tengah-tengah. Matahari sudah benar-benar terik. Panas-panas seperti ini enak sekali jika makan es atau meminum-minuman yang sangat dingin. Uh, pasti rasanya segar! Tapi kenapa panas-panas seperti ini Sakura malah disuruh belanja? Ya tuhan, panas sekali! Melihat kolam ikan rasanya ingin sekali menyelam disana untuk mendinginkan diri. Siang yang panas ini Sakura berjalan menuju Supermarket yang tak begitu jauh dari rumahnya. Mungkin hanya 3 – 4 menit sampai pada tempat tujuannya.

SREEETT!

Seseorang ada yang memperhatikannya! Sakura menoleh ke arah belakang. Yang ada hanya orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Tak begitu ramai sih, dan juga tak begitu sepi. Mungkin hanya 5 orang saja yang berada disekitar situ. Tapi Sakura benar-benar yakin ada yang memperhatikannya. Mengapa saat-saat seperti ini sempat-sempatnya stalker itu mengikuti ataupun memperhatikannya? Apa ia mengikuti hingga ia pulang ke rumah? Uh, kenapa Sakura menjadi paranoid begini? Karena jalanan tak begitu sepi, jadi Sakura tak begitu takut. Walau masih merasa ngeri...

Sakura kembali berjalan menuju Supermarket. Sekarang ia merasa di jalanan menjadi begitu sepi. Sakura berjalan dengan gontai sambil bersenandung ria. Sehabis belanja di Supermarket nanti, ia ingin sekali membeli es! Benar-benar panas sekali. Tanpa Sakura sadari dari belakang ada seseorang dengan gerak-gerik yang mencurigakan. Pria itu berjalan makin mendekati Sakura dan...

BREEEETTT!

Tiba-tiba tas Sakura yang setia tergantung pada bahu kanannya dirampas –atau lebih tepatnya dijambret- oleh pria itu. Sakura kaget, dan pria itu berlari membawa lari tas Sakura. Rupanya ia... "COPEEETTTT!"

Sakura langsung berlari mengejar pencopet itu. Namun pencopet itu larinya sangat kencang, tentu saja Sakura tak dapat mengejarnya, "Tolooong... Ada copeett!"

Nafas Sakura terenggah-enggah, ia tak kuat lagi mengejar pencopet itu. Rupanya pencopet itu larinya sangat cepat. Ia berhenti dan mengatur nafasnya yang terputus-putus. Oh tuhan...pencopet itu telah berhasil membawa lari tasnya yang berisi dompet dan _handphone_nya. Bagaimana ini? Uang belanja semuanya juga berada di dalam dompet itu. Bagaimana ia mau belanja? Pulang-pulang ke rumah bisa-bisa Sakura dimarahi oleh Kaa-sannya. Sakura menjongkok dan memeluk kedua lututya. Rasanya ia ingin menangis di tempat itu.

"Ini, tasmu." kata seorang lelaki.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat tasnya yang disodorkan kepadanya. Perlahan-lahan Sakura melihat wajah sang lelaki yang telah mengembalikan tasnya, "Sasuke?" Sakura menerima tas yang Sasuke berikan. "Ma-makasih."

"Hn. Lain kali hati-hati." Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. Sakura hanya menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin menghilang.

"Kenapa...Sasuke bisa ada disini?"

+ x +

Akhir-akhir ini Sakura merasa ada keanehan. Sepertinya dimana Sakura berada disitu ada Sasuke.

Seperti hari ini...

Hari ini Sakura sedang berbelanja(lagi) di Supermarket. Ia nampak sedang memilih-milih sayuran yang segar. Dari belakang ada dua anak kecil yang sedang asyik kejar-kejaran hingga akhirnya tak sengaja mereka menyenggol tumpukkan kaleng-kaleng yang berisi daging sehingga kaleng itu goyang dan hendak jatuh ke arah Sakura.

"DEK, AWASSS!" teriak seorang ibu-ibu kepada Sakura. Sakura menoleh ke arah belakang dan melihat kaleng-kaleng yang siap menimpanya.

'Oh, tidaak!' Sakura langsung memejamkan matanya. Namun tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mendorongnya. Yap, Sakura selamat dari timpaan kaleng-kaleng itu. Sakura segera membuka matanya perlahan-lahan dan ia dapat melihat Sasuke yang sedang meringis kesakitan karena kaki kirinya tertimpa kaleng-kaleng itu. Satu pertanyaan yang keluar dari benak Sakura. Sejak kapan Sasuke berada di sini?

Hari-hari berikutnya, Sakura sedang asyik membaca novel misteri di Perpustakaan sekolah yang begitu tenang dan sunyi. Hari ini banyak sekali yang datang ke Perpustakaan. Namun pada saat-saat seperti ini, Sakura merasakan ada yang memperhatikan. Ia menengok-nengok mencari siapa yang memperhatikan. Namun mata emeraldnya tak sengaja menangkap seorang pemuda berambut emo yang sedang membaca buku. Lagi-lagi ketemu si rambut 'emo'...

Hari berikutnya saat Sakura sedang duduk-duduk di taman sekolah, ia melihat Sasuke yang tak sengaja melihat ke arahnya. Dan hari berikutnya lagi saat Sakura pulang sekolah, ia merasakan ada yang mengikuti dan memperhatikannya dari belakang. Saat ia menengok ke belakang, yang ia lihat hanyalah orang-orang yang berlalu lalang sehabis pulang dari sekolah dan dari tempat kerja. Disini tidak ada orang yang ia kenal lagi. Hmm..pasti ini hanya perasaan Sakura karena sering diikuti sang 'staker' yang entah siapa. Namun, Sakura menangkap seorang yang ia kenal. Seorang lelaki dengan mata onyx yang sedang melihat ke arah jalanan. Lagi-lagi bertemu dengannya.

Setiap ada perasaan yang 'aneh' atau dimana Sakura berada, Sakura selalu melihat ada Sasuke. Sasuke, Sasuke, dan Sasuke. Sakura jadi sering memergoki Sasuke yang sedang berada di sekitarnya. Mengapa lelaki yang satu ini jadi sering terlihat? Sakura benar-benar diselimuti rasa aneh dan...curiga.

'Ah, jangan-jangan...dia...!' Sakura menengok ke arah belakang dan melirik Sasuke yang sedang membaca bukunya di bangkunya. Sepertinya Sakura tahu jawabannya...

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke!"

"Hn?"

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu!"

Sakura menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Mereka melewati setiap koridor yang sudah mulai menyepi. Suara-suara yang mereka dengar hanyalah gesekan antara sepatu dengan lantai dari keramik. Mereka keluar dari gedung sekolah dan Sakura tetap menarik Sasuke hingga sampai di parkiran sepeda yang sudah sepi.

"Cepat katakan." kata Sasuke dengan datar.

"Sasuke, aku tahu! Kau 'kan stalker yang selama ini selalu mengikutiku?" tuding Sakura ke arah wajah Sasuke. "Ayo jawab!" bentak Sakura.

Mendengar itu, mata onyx Sasuke melebar sedikit. Namun lama-lama sudut bibirnya tertarik. Ia melangkah maju mendekati Sakura yang mundur hingga punggungnya menatap dinding yang berada di belakangnya. Kedua tangan kekar Sasuke mencengkeram dinding di belakang Sakura sehingga Sakura tak dapat lari kemana-mana.

"Kalau iya, memang kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringainya.

"Ke-kenapa kamu selalu mengikutiku? Kenapa kamu selalu memperhatikanku? Kenapa? Apa maumu, hah?" bentak Sakura kesal.

Sasuke memegang dagu Sakura dan mendongakkan kepalanya, "Mauku?" wajah Sasuke makin terasa mendekat. Bibirnya ia dekatkan pada daun telinga Sakura yang sudah mulai terasa panas, "Aku...hanya ingin berada didekatmu."

Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari daun telinga Sakura. Ia hanya menyeringai dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di parkiran sepeda. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. Otot-otot mulai berkedutan. Emosinya sekarang naik hingga hampir mencapai ubun-ubun.

"SASUKE UCHIHA, AKU BENCI PADAMUUU!"

+ x +

Matahari mulai menampakkan dirinya di sebelah timur. Udara pagi yang dingin terasa menembus kepermukaan kulit membuat siapa saja ingin bersembunyi dibalik selimut yang tebal dan hangat. Jalanan yang sepi kini mulai terlihat ramai dan padat. Orang-orang yang mengenakan seragam sekolah dan seragam kantor mulai berlalu-lalang.

Dari halaman sekolah SMA Utagawa, kita lihat ada seorang gadis berambut _pink _dengan seragam lengkapnya berjalan melewati sekumpulan siswa-siswa yang sedang berjalan menuju gedung sekolah. Suara jeritan dan bisik-bisikan mulai terdengar begitu melihat sang primadonna SMA Utagawa lewat.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya." sapa Sakura kepada siswa-siswa dis. Ia menampakkan senyuman andalannya hingga yang melihat makin menjerit seperti orang kesurupan bahkan pingsan hingga masuk ke dalam UKS. Catatan untuk kalian yang tak ingin seperti mereka : siapkan kacamata hitam –bahkan hingga tak dapat melihat ke depan- sebelum Sakura tersenyum. Ok, itu berlebihan.

"Se-selamat pagi, Sakura-chan." sapa para gadis dan lelaki.

"S-Sakura, ini untukmu! Ini baru kupetik dari kebun, lho!"

"Sakura-chan, terimalah surat dari kami!"

"Sakura-senpai, ku belikan ini khusus untukmu!"

"Sakuraaa!"

Pagi-pagi Sakura sudah menerima banyak 'hadiah' dari fansnya berupa bunga, kue, dan juga pastinya surat-surat dari penggemar. Tentu saja Sakura terima dengan penuh senyuman manis yang membuat mereka makin menjerit tak karuan. Sakura kembali berjalan memasuki gedung sekolahan.

"Huft... Sepertinya hari ini bawaanku banyak..." desah Sakura.

"Lagi-lagi dari fansmu ya?" terdengar suara berat seorang lelaki dari belakang Sakura. Sakura menoleh ke belakang dengan gerakan _slow motion_. Matanya agak melotot saat melihat sosok yang berada di belakangnya. Sosok yang tak ingin Sakura lihat.

"SA-SU-KE?"

"Hn."

"Ngapain kamu deket-deket aku? Sana pergi!"

"Sepertinya kamu perlu bantuan." kata Sasuke sambil menatap barang-barang pemberian fansnya yang terlihat sangat banyak.

"Tak usah, makasih banyak!" Sakura langsung mempercepat langkahnya dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang terlihat kebingungan. Namun bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai.

"Kalau marah, makin terihat manis."

.

.

.

.

.

Sepertinya semenjak Sakura mengetahui Sasuke adalah stalkernya, ia menjadi benci pada Sasuke. Sakura masih heran, tujuan Sasuke mengikuti dan memperhatikannya untuk apa? Apakah ia akan melakukan macam-macam pada Sakura? Mengingat kejadian kemarin membuat urat-urat dikening Sakura bermunculan satu persatu. Arghh...bencinya mengingat wajahnya! Ingin sekali ia tak melihat wajahnya. Namun...

"Ngapain kamu ngikut-ngikutin aku, heh? Sana pulang ke rumahmu!" bentak Sakura pada seorang lelaki yang berada di belakangnya dengan nada sebal. Sepertinya keinginan Sakura untuk tidak melihat wajah lelaki ini tak dikabulkan oleh Kami-sama.

"Ih, Geer sekali. Siapa juga yang mau mengikutimu. Ini kan memang jalanku untuk pulang ke rumah." Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya. Sakura makin sebal pada lelaki berambut emo ini. Ingin sekali ia menonjok wajah tampan itu namun ia kurung niatnya itu. Sasuke hanya menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Sakura tetap berjalan dengan Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya. Mereka tak berbicara satu kata pun. Sakura menatap lampu lalu lintas yang menyalakan lampu berwarna merah bertanda bahwa kendaraan-kendaraan berhenti. Ia berbelok ke kanan berjalan melalui _zebra cross_ untuk menyebrangi jalanan. Angin sore ini terasa kencang hingga menerbangkan debu-debu dan daun-daun yang berguguran. Oh, _damn_, debu itu masuk ke dalam mata Sakura hingga Sakura tak dapat melihat ke arah depan. Sakura berjalan ke depan perlahan-lahan sambil mengucek matanya yang kemasukan debu. Lampu lalu lintas yang berwarna merah sudah berubah warna menjadi hijau dan kendaraan-kendaraan mulai berjalan. Tak di sadari, dari kanan sana ada mobil yang melaju dengan kencang.

TIINNN...TIIIIINNNNN...!

Sakura menoleh ke arah kanan dan membuka matanya perlahan. Ia dapat melihat mobil yang akan siap menabraknya.

'Oh, Kami-sama, aku akan mati!'

SREEETTT...!

Tangan kanan Sakura di tarik oleh seseorang ke trotoar. Nyawa Sakura selamat! Siapa dewa penyelamat yang menyelamatkan nyawa Sakura dari ancaman marabahaya tersebut? Sakura membuka matanya sedikit dan dapat melihat mata onyx yang menatapnya.

"Kamu kenapa? Kelilipan?"

"Begitulah!"

"Aku tiupin."

"Nggak usah! Nanti aku bisa sendiri!" Sakura masih mengucek matanya yang kelilipan dan hendak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Namun tangannya ditarik Sasuke sehingga mendekat padanya. Sasuke meniup mata emerald Sakura yang agak kemerahan akibat kelilipan. Angin yang ditiup Sasuke menerpa mata Sakura hingga terasa ke kelopak matanya. Kejadian ini terasa _slow motion_. Ok, terlalu berlebihan. Entah mengapa Sakura merasakan debaran kecil pada dadanya.

"Sudah?" tanya Sasuke seraya menatap mata emerald Sakura.

"Ya, makasih!" jawab Sakura dengan nada jutek.

"Hn."

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan pulang menuju rumah masing-masing. Matahari sudah hendak tenggelam. Apakah akan tumbuh perasaan cinta antara sang idola SMA Utagawa dengan sang Stalker yang setia mengikutinya?

+ x +

Setiap pulang sekolah, biasanya Sakura pulang bersama dengan Sasuke. Tapi itu bukan kemauan Sakura! Mereka juga tak pernah membuat janji untuk pulang bersama. Sasukenya saja yang suka mengikutinya –atau bisa dibilang stalkernya-. Kenapa secara kebetulan arah pulang mereka sama? _Mendokusai_. Padahal Sakura tak ingin melihat wajah Sasuke, tapi tiap hari pasti selalu melihatnya. Namun hari ini Sakura tidak pulang bareng Sasuke. Entah ada apa gerangan hari ini Sasuke tidak mengikutinya maupun memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya.

"Huft...hari ini pulang sendiri ." gumam Sakura sambil mendesah pelan. "Ah, senangnya hari ini tidak diikuti si Uchiha itu! Rasanya tenang sekali..."

DEG. Tapi lama-lama ada rasa rindu juga dengan pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu. Ia rindu dengan masa-masa saat ia selalu ribut dengan Sasuke yang menurutnya menyebalkan dan penguntit. Sakura langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menjauhkan pikiran-pikiran itu dari kepalanya.

"Apa? Aku kangen sama si Uchiha itu? Hm, nggak mungkin deh!"

Sakura kembali berjalan melewati jalanan yang sepi. Di depan sana terlihat tiga pemuda yang memakai seragam compang-camping seperti berandalan. Terlihat dari penampilan mereka yang mengenakan banyak _pierching_ di telinga, seragam yang berantakan, dan sebatang putung rokok di mulut mereka. Ya tuhan, anak zaman sekarang seperti ini ya. Sebenarnya Sakura bergidik ngeri melihat mereka. Namun ia mengeluarkan keberanian untuk melewati mereka.

"Eh, ada cewek cakep tuh!"

"Liat, dia pake seragam SMA Utagawa!"

"Wah, boleh juga nih..."

Ups, sepertinya melewati ketiga berandalan di jalanan yang sepi adalah keputusan yang salah.

"Hey, cewek!" panggil salah satu dari mereka. Sakura tak menghiraukan mereka dan tetap terus berjalan.

"Wah, kita dikacangin, nih!"

"Hey, cewek. Denger kita nggak sih?" kata seorang berandalan sambil mendekati Sakura. Sakura hanya menoleh dan melihat mereka yang mendekatinya.

"Kamu ya yang katanya primadonna SMA Utagawa? Cantik juga ya dari dekat..."

"Siapa namanya?"

Sakura menepis tangan seorang berandal yang hendak memegang bahunya. Ia hanya tersenyum, "Maaf, aku mau pulang." Sakura melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan mereka namun pergelangan tangannya ditarik oleh salah satu dari berandalan itu.

"Ckck... Jangan pergi dong. Kita kan belum kenalan." Berandaan itu memegang dagu Sakura.

"Cih, ku bilang lepaskan! Aku mau pulang!" Sakura berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tanga berandal itu dari tangannya namun sia-sia...cengkramannya makin kuat hingga Sakura meringis kesakitan.

"Ternyata nona manis keras kepala juga ya!" Berandal itu mendorong Sakura hingga terjatuh di tanah. Berandal itu menindih Sakura di atas dan mencengkram kedua tangan Sakura. Kaki Sakura ditahan oleh kaki berandal itu. Sial, Sakura sudah berusaha meronta namun usahanya sia-sia saja. Bagaimana ini?

"Sepertinya nona harus diberi pelajaran..." pemuda itu mendekati wajahnya pada wajah Sakura hendak menciumnya.

Bagaimana ini? Apakah Sakura akan diperkosa dengan berandal-berandal ini? Wajah berandal itu semakin mendekat. Sakura benar-benar ketakutan. Badannya mulai bergetar. Air matanya tak dapat dibendung lagi. Siapa yang akan menolongnya? Sakura memejamkan matanya. Ingin sekali ia berteriak minta tolong namun percuma karena sekitar sini sangat sepi. Namun ada satu nama yang terlintas di kepala Sakura.

"Sa...su...ke..."

BUG!

Berandal yang hendak mencium Sakura terpental. Ia tersungkur di tanah sambil memegang wajahnya. Sakura membuka matanya dan melihat sosok yang ingin sekali ia lihat

"Sasuke?"

Berandal yang terkapar di tanah itu berdiri dan menatap pemuda berambut emo dengan tatapan amarah.

"Hey, berani-beraninya kau menendangku!"

"Kalian seenaknya menyentuh gadis ini. Gadis ini tak sembarangan disentuh oleh laki-laki seperti kalian." kata Sasuke seraya menarik Sakura.

"Kurang ajar!"

"Hajar dia!"

Berandal itu meninju Sasuke, namun dengan mudahnya Sasuke menghindar dan menendang perut mereka. Sasuke meninju wajah berandalan itu, namun seorang berandalan yang satunya melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Sasuke hingga ia tersungkur ke tanah. Sakura hanya membulatkan matanya menyaksikan perkelahian satu lawan tiga. Ini sungguh tidak adil! Sasuke mengelap darah segar yang mengalir pada sudut bibirnya dan ia menyeringai.

Sasuke melayangkan tinjunya ke arah para berandalan. Dengan gesit, ia menghindari serangan dari ketiga berandal itu dan satu serangan lagi, Sasuke menendang 'benda' yang menjadi kelemahan laki-laki. Ketiga pemuda itu langsung tumbang.

"Ayo, kita pergi." Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan meninggalkan para berandal itu kesakitan.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya..nggak apa-apa. Ma-makasih ya."

"Hn. Aku tahu, waktu kamu mau 'diserang' berandal itu, kamu menyebut namaku kan?" kata Sasuke dengan seringai khasnya. Kata-kata itu membuat wajah Sakura memerah semerah tomat.

"Ih, kau sungguh menyebalkaaannn!"

+ x +

"Hey, Sakura. Kayaknya akhir-akhir ini aku sering liat kamu bareng sama Sasuke. Apa kalian...punya hubungan khusus?" tanya Ino seraya membuka kotak bentonya.

"Nggak! Aku nggak punya hubungan khusus sama dia!" bantah Sakura.

"Tapi sepertinya...kalian punya hubungan khusus, Sakura-chan. Sampai banyak fans-fansmu yang bertanya-tanya tentang hubungan kalian lho." Hinta terkikik.

"Tau ah, terserah kalian. Aku mau ngembaliin ensiklopedia dulu ke Perpustakaan." Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil ensiklopedia yang agak tebal. Lalu ia berjalan keluar dari kelasnya melewati koridor-koridor.

"Mau kemana?" tanya seorang pemuda yang hanya mengenakan kemeja seragam sekolah dengan dasi kotak-kotak hijau melingkar di kerahnya sedang bersender pada dinding. Sakura menoleh dengan tatapan sebal ke arah pemuda itu.

"Bukan urusanmu!" kata Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya pada pemuda itu.

Sasuke melihat ke arah jendela yang tepat berada di belakang Sakura. Matanya membulat ketika melihat ada bola baseball yang melayang ke arah jendela.

"SAKURA, AWAASS!"

PRAAANNGG!

Sasuke mendorong Sakura agar tak terkena dari bola baseball dan pecahan kaca jendela. Kaca jendela itu pecah. Pecahan-pecahan kaca berserakan dimana-mana. Sakura mengernyit kesakitan karena pantatnya sukses membentur lantai. Ia membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke yang wajahnya tepat di wajah Sakura. Jarak wajahnya kira-kira 3 cm. Wajah Sakura terasa memerah.

"KYAAAA... MENJAUHLAH DARIKUUU!"

BUKK!

Sakura dengan refleks memukul wajah Sasuke dengan buku ensiklopedia yang tebalnya kira-kira 2 cm. Sasuke langsung terpental ke belakang sambil memegang wajahnya yang terasa nyeri akibat ciuman dari ensiklopedia bertebal 2 cm itu.

"Kau ini...bukannya berterima kasih karena ku tolong dari bola itu malah memukulku degan buku setebal itu." Kata Sasuke yang masih mengusap-usapkan wajahnya, terutama jidatnya.

"Ma-maaf, Sasuke! A-aku nggak sengaja!" tiba-tiba mata Sakura tertuju pada baju lengan kiri Sasuke yang sobek akibat serpihan kaca yang menancap pada lengannya, sehingga lengannya mengeluarkan cairan merah, "Ya tuhan, lenganmu!" Sakura menunjuk lengan kiri Sasuke.

Sakura menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke, "Ayo, kita segera ke UKS!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aww... pelan-pelan!" rintih Sasuke saat serpihan kaca itu diambil oleh Sakura dengan pinset.

"Iya, ini udah pelan-pelan kok! Ditahan ya." Sakura masih konsentrasi mengambil serpihan kaca yang menancap pada lengan Sasuke. Serpihannya tidak besar-besar amat kok, hanya kecil.

"Emh, makasih ya." kata Sakura.

"Buat?"

"Udah nolong aku dari bola. Kalau nggak, mungkin aku sudah kena pecahan kaca jendela."

"Hn."

Sakura meneteskan obat merah kekapas, lalu ia tutuli keluka Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengernyit menahan rasa perih pada lengannya. Setelah selesai diberi obat merah, Sakura membalut lengan Sasuke yang terluka dengan perban. Sasuke memandang wajah serius Sakura yang sedang konsentrasi mengobatinya.

"Ternyata kamu ahli yang seperti ini ya." kata Sasuke.

"Ya, soalnya nenekku pernah mengajariku cara mengobati orang yang terluka." jawab Sakura yang masih membalut perban. "Yap, selesai!"

"Makasih."

"Yap!" Sakura membereskan obat-obatan dan perban ke dalam lemari.

KRIIIINNGGG... KRIIINNGGG...!

Tepat. Bunyi bel masuk ke kelas berdering.

"Ayo, masuk ke kelas." Sasuke berdiri dari ranjang UKS.

"Eitttsss...! Kamu nggak boleh ke kelas! Istirahat aja di dalam UKS! Lenganmu masih sakit!" perintah Sakura.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Hm, ternyata kau perhatian juga sama aku."

"Ihhh, pokoknya kamu istirahat di dalam UKS!" Sakura langsung keluar dari UKS dengan rasa sebal pada Sasuke. Dasar, ia memang suka menggoda Sakura! Sasuke hanya terkikik kecil di dalam UKS dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gimana lenganmu, udah baikan?" tanya Sakura sambil melihat lengan Sasuke yang dibalut perban.

"Hn. Lumayan."

Mereka berjalan pulang bersama. Sasuke terpaksa tak mengikuti jam pelajaran terakhir karena disuruh Sakura untuk beristirahat di dalam UKS. Saat bel pulang berbunyi, Sakura menghampiri Sasuke di UKS dengan membawakan tas ransel milik Sasuke. Sungguh teman yang baik. Mereka berjalan santai sambil menikmati sore yang indah.

SREET...!

Sasuke menoleh ke arah belakang. Ia menatap ke arah belakang tajam seakan-akan mencari sesuatu. Sasuke merasakan...ada yang memperhatikan mereka. Lalu ia kembali menatap ke arah depan.

"Kenapa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Nggak apa-apa."

Mereka kembali berjalan. Dua kaki mereka yang jenjang melangkah secara bersamaan. Mereka berjalan seraya menatap langit sore berwarna keoranyean yang terasa damai dan tenang. Tanpa disadari, dari belakang mereka nampak sosok yang sangat mencurigakan tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan tak suka.

**.**

**.**

"**Aku tak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan lelaki lain, Sakura..."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Haiii... Risuki-chan disini! Saya datang membawa fic gaje terbaru saya! Maaf ya kalo idenya (mungkin) pasaran! Tapi apa boleh buat, ide ini terlanjur datang di otakku dan aku ingin publish cerita ini, hehe... ^^v Ide murni dari otakku lho!

Ini adalah **twoshoot **atau **threeshoot SasuSaku pertama **yang saya buat. Soalnya aku sering buat oneshoot atau twoshootnya **NaruSaku **sih, jadi ini twoshoot SasuSakuyang **pertama** :) Mungkin ini akan menjadi twoshoot, akan kuusahakan tidak sampai threeshoot. Gommen kalau ceritanya aneh, dan **alur kecepetan**! Maklum, twoshoot+pengen cepet-cepet publish,hehe #PLAK ^^v

Aku berterima kasih pada Nee-chan yang udah bantuin aku, sampai aku BBM-in terus. _Gommen ne Nee-chan_, sampai-sampai gangguin Nee-chan yang lagi jaga malam di Rumah Sakit! _Thanks a lot for you! Love u! _:*

Saya hanya dapat menerima kritik, saran atau pujian#PLAK agar saya terus semangat, dapat belajar dan mengetahui letak kesalahan saya ^_^

**Sebelumnya Mohon Maaf, saya TIDAK MENERIMA FLAME dalam bentuk apapun. Don't Like, Don't Read, okay? ;)**

**Boleh minta reviewnya please? ^3^**


	2. Kidnapping?

Pagi hari ini cuaca sedang tak begitu bersahabat. Matahari yang selalu menyinari kota Konoha dihalangi oleh awan-awan gelap yang siap meneteskan butir-butiran hujan. Di jalan raya terlihat padat merayap seperti biasa. Siswa-siswa dan pejalan kaki lainnya nampak mengenakan jaket, payung, dan syal hangat karena udara terasa dingin. Bagi pengendara mobil, tak perlu lagi mengenakan jaket dan syal.

Pada halaman sekolah SMA Utagawa, terlihat gadis manis berambut _soft _pink yang nampak sedang berlari-larian menuju gedung sekolah. Sakura Haruno, itulah nama gadis berambut _pink _yang sangat populer di SMA Utagawa. Sang idola. Sakura berlari menuju gedung sekolah. Ia ingin cepat-cepat memasuki gedung karena udara pagi ini terada dingin sehingga ia harus mengenakan syal berwarna _orange _yang menggantung pada lehernya. Angin begitu terasa kencang dan udara terasa dingin hingga menusuk pori-pori kulit. Sepertinya akan hujan lebat.

"KYAAAAAA!" Syal Sakura terlepas dari lehernya dan terbang terbawa angin yang berhembus dengan kencang. Sakura berusaha menangkap syalnya yang terbang, namun usahanya sia-sia. Syalnya tetap terbang dibawa oleh angin entah akan dibawa ke mana. Oh, sial. Pagi ini udara benar-benar terasa dingin dan syalnya malah terbang dibawa angin!

"Hey, Sakura!" Terdengar suara yang menurut Sakura cempreng di telinganya. Ia menoleh ke arah belakang dan tentu sja ia tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. Ino Yamanaka. Dan dengan gadis cantik berambut indigo di samping gadis berambut pirang itu, Hinata Hyuuga. "Eh, kok kamu nggak pake jaket atau syal sih? Nggak ngerasa dingin apa? Nanti idola kesayangan kita malah sakit lagi~"

"Syalku terbang, _pig_!"

"Ohh...ku kira kau sengaja tak membawa syal dan jaket biar kamu bisa merasakan dinginnya udara pagi ini sambil hujan-hujanan di halaman sekolah."

"Tch, untuk apa aku melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu, Ino-_pi_-astaga! Aku nggak bawa payung!"

"Su-sudah..sudah... Ayo k-kita cepat masuk ke dalam. Gerimisnya s-sudah mulai deras."

Ketiga gadis itu langsung berlari masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah karena gerimis hujan mulai terasa deras. Rintik-rintikan hujan yang tadinya hanya beberapa tetes sekarang makin lama makin membanyak. Siswa-siswa yang berada di halaman sekolah-terutama yang tak membawa payung- berlarian menuju gedung sekolah.

Di halaman sekolah, seorang lelaki mengenakan seragam SMA Utagawa melangkah menuju sesuatu benda berwarna _orange_ yang tergeletak di rerumputan halaman sekolah. Sebuah syal. Lelaki itu mengambil syal berwarna _orange _yang agak basah itu dan menciumnya. Meski basah, namun tetap tercium aroma tubuh pemilik syal itu. Aroma _cherry_. Nampak senyuman tipis mengembang pada bibirnya.

"Aku mendapatkan syalmu, Sakura..."

.

.

.

.

.

**STALKER**

**Disclaimer : **Kalau punyaku, akan kubuat anime 'Naruto' jadi anime _Shoujo_! *digantung **Masashi Kishimoto**-sensei*

**Warning : PERHATIAN! ATTENTION! **Di chapter 2 ini **rate**nya agak(?) T **semi M**! Tapi buat chapter depan udah balik rate T kok!**, **AU, OOC, maybe Typo, Gaje, **heavy OOC** for **Sasuke**, alur (mungkin) kecepetan.

**Pairing : **SasuSaku

**Genre : **Romance, dan...terserah menurut readers deh ^_^

**Rated : **T **semi M**...maybe?

**Don't Like, Don't Read, Don't Flame!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Happy Reading!~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Kidnapping?**

"Hah, dingin banget! Sore ini masih aja hujan! Aduh...aku nggak bawa payung lagi! Gimana aku mau pulang?" rutuk Sakura seraya menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya supaya terasa hangat.

"Salahmu sih nggak bawa payung! Udah tahu hujan..." cibir Ino.

"Hh, aku nggak tahu kalau hari ini bakal hujan!"

"Hmm, mungkin itu sudah menjadi nasibmu... Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu ya! Hujan nih..."

"A-aku juga Sakura-_chan_. Aku juga harus segera pu-pulang. Ka-kamu nggak apa-apa kan, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Iya, nggak apa-apa kok! Pulang aja! Aku sudah biasa kok!" Sakura tersenyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Ya sudah, kita pulang dulu ya. _Jaa_ Sakura!"

Ino dan Hinata melambaikan tangannya dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di kelas. Jujur, sebenarnya Sakura agak takut berada di sekolah sendirian semenjak kejadian saat ia berada di sekolah sendirian menunggu hujan reda dan bertemu dengan Sasuke. Ia takut akan terjadi apa-apa di sekolah.

PLOK!

Terasa ada sebuah tangan besar menyentuh bahu Sakura. Jantung Sakura nyaris copot dari rongganya. Ia menengok ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang sedang menyentuh bahunya. Apakah...stalker lain? Oh, tidak...tidak mungkin! Bukannya stalkernya yang selama ini mengikutinya adalah Sasuke? Sekarang Sakura dapat melihat sosok manusia yang sedang menyentuh bahunya. Rupanya...

"Sa-Sasuke?"

Ok, ralat. Rupanya di kelas itu Sakura tidak sendirian. Ternyata ada dua manusia di dalam kelas. Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Kenapa nggak pulang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Menunggu hujan reda... Aku nggak bawa payung."

"Ayo pulang bersamaku. Aku bawa payung."

Apa? Pulang dengan satu payung dengan Sasuke? Tanpa berfikir panjang, Sakura langsung mengangguk dengan mantap. Daripada Sakura memilih sendirian di sekolah, ia lebih memilih pulang dengan Sasuke dengan satu payung. Mereka berdua langsung keluar dari kelasnya.

Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan beriringan melewati setiap koridor hingga keluar dari gedung sekolah. Sebelum keluar dari gedung, Sasuke membukakan payungnya yang berwarna biru muda. Mereka kembali berjalan dengan sebuah payung yang melindungi mereka dari hujan sore ini.

Angin yang dingin terasa menusuk kulit hingga menerpa leher jenjang Sakura tanpa sebuah syal yang hangat. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, syal Sakura terbang di bawa angin tadi pagi. Sakura hanya dapat menahan rasa dingin dan menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya supaya terasa hangat. Namun itu tidak cukup untuk membuat Sakura terasa hangat. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura kedinginan langsung melilitkan syalnya yang berwarna merah pada leher Sakura dan leher Sasuke. Tiba-tiba tangan Sakura digenggam Sasuke dan ia masukkan tangan Sakura ke dalam saku jaket Sasuke yang berwarna cokelat. Sasuke dapat merasakan dinginnya tangan Sakura yang seperti sehabis masuk ke dalam _frezer_. Sakura kaget dan menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke..."

Sasuke hanya diam. Ia tetap berjalan. Sakura tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia mulai merasa gugup. Sakura melirik tangannya yang digenggam oleh Sasuke di dalam saku jaket milik pemuda itu. Terasa hangat dan...nyaman. Ia juga merasa hangat karena syal dari Sasuke. Rasa panas menjalar pada pipi Sakura dan jantungnya terasa berdebar dengan kencang. Entah ada perasaan aneh apa yang menggelitik hati Sakura. Malu, tapi rasanya Sakura tidak ingin melepaskan genggaman ini.

Jika kita lihat mereka, mereka nampak seperti sepasang kekasih. Lihat saja mereka berjalan beriringan dengan satu payung, satu syal untuk berdua, dan tangan mereka yang bergenggaman di dalam saku jaket Sasuke. Ya tuhan, itu adalah pemandangan yang sangat manis.

Di balik pepohonan, nampak sosok manusia yang sedang menatap kedua remaja itu dengan tatapan benci. Ia menggeram dan giginya bergemeretak. Orang itu mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul batang pohon yang berada di depannya hingga tangannya sedikit lecet dan berdarah.

"Aku tak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan lelaki lain!"

+ x +

Jam pelajaran ketiga adalah Olahraga. Dan, Olahraga hari ini adalah...lari jarak pendek! Untuk anak laki-laki berlari dengan menempuh jarak 200 meter sedangkan perempuan dengan jarak 100 meter. Oh, ini adalah hal yang paling dibenci para perempuan karena mereka tidak kuat berlari, apalagi berlari kencang. Dan ini juga untuk penilaian. Rasanya seperti lomba lari. Sakura tidak begitu benci, karena ia adalah perempuan yang larinya cepat! Ia harus mengalahkan lawannya hari ini. Ia harus berlari sekencang-kencangnya hingga garis _finish_ dan mendapatkan nilai yang sempurna. Namun, giliran yang berlari terlebih dahulu adalah anak laki-laki. Para perempuan duduk di pinggiran lapangan sambil menunggu giliran perempuan.

"Ya, mulai dari nomor absen 1, 3, 5, 6, 9!" kata guru Olahraga yang setiap hari selalu semangat, Maito Gai-sensei. Nomor absen yang dipanggil adalah anak laki-laki. Yang nomor absennya dipanggil segera ke lapangan. Mereka segera melakukan _start _jongkok.

"Bersedia!"

"Siap..."

"Mulai!"

Kelima anak lelaki itu berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Anak-anak perempuan hanya menonton anak laki-laki berlari. Yah, walau sebagian anak perempuan tidak menonton, tetapi melakukan 'kegiatan' yang biasa dilakukan oleh kaum wanita. Bergosip. Sambil menunggu giliran perempuan, Sakura, Hinata, dan Ino hanya menonton para anak laki-laki yang sedang berlari hingga 200 meter dan berbincang-bincang.

"A-aku tidak kuat berlari kencang. Nafasku tidak kuat." kata Hinata seraya memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Kau tak usah memaksakan dirimu, Hinata. Larilah semampumu. Kamu pasti bisa!" Sakura memberi semangat.

"Heh, aku tak suka berkeringat." ujar Ino sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dan membuat kibasan angin menerpa leher jenjangnya. "Eh,sekarang giliran Sai-kun! Kyaa~!" jerit Ino.

Ketiga gadis itu melihat ke arah lapangan. Terlihat Sai yang sedang bersiap-siap akan berlari dan juga pemuda yang berada di sebelah Sai yang sangat Sakura kenal. Sasuke Uchiha. Kelima lelaki yang berada di lapangan itu segera melakukan _start_ jongkok.

"Bersedia!"

"Siap..."

"Mulai!"

Kelima laki-laki itu langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Wah, Sasuke larinya sangat cepat hingga mengalahkan lawan-lawan yang berada di depannya. Ekor mata Sakura masih mengikuti Sasuke yang sedang berlari di lapangan. Sasuke yang sedang berlari nampak keren. Ugh, tidak, tidak! Harus Sakura jauh-jauhkan pikiran itu! Sakura kembali melihat lapangan. Sasuke berlari dengan gesit dan...yap! Sasuke berhasil melewati garis _finish_!

Keringat nampak membanjiri tubuh Sasuke. Tangan sebelahnya menyisir rambut ravennya ke belakang. Sasuke merasa gerah hingga membuka kaos olah raganya dan menampakkan dada bidangnya dan perutnya yang berotot. Bulir-bulir keringat mengalir pada dadanya hingga perut yang dihiasi otot-otot itu. Angin yang sejuk menerpa tubuh Sasuke. Astaga, Kami-_sama_! Pemadangan itu sangat indah! Ia bagaikan model. Sakura sampai meneguk liurnya dan wajahnya terasa memanas. Ugh, Sakura langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menghilangkan pikuran-pikiran itu. Jujur,menurut Sakura ia benar-benar _sexy _dan HOT!

Tak terasa giliran anak laki-laki selesai dan giliran anak perempuan yang berlari. Jarak anak perempuan berlari hanya hingga 100 meter. Seluruh anak perempuan hanya mengeluh dan bersiap kehabisan oksigen. Ya sesuai dugaan banyak anak perempuan yang tumbang sehabis berlari.

_Krrriiiiiinnnnggg... Krrrriiiiiinnngggg...!_

Oh, _great! _Saat giliran Sakura hampir tiba, bel istirahat berbunyi. Ah, berarti nanti banyak yang akan menonton mereka yang sedang berlari. Di sekitar lapangan, sudah mulai ramai murid-murid yang berdatangan. Yap, sekarang giliran Sakura tiba! Sakura berjalan menuju lapangan dan mempersiapkan diri untuk berlari. Nampak para fans Sakura langsung berteriak-teriak menyemangati Sakura. Wah, terutama fans setia Sakura, Naruto nampak memegang spanduk yang bertulis '_Go_, Sakura! _Go_, Sakura! _Fighting_!' dan juga ikat kepala yang bertulis '_Love _Sakura!' yang terikat pada dahinya. Ia menjunjung spanduk itu dengan semangat dan percaya diri tingkat tinggi. Hmm..sungguh berlebihan.

"Sakura-chan, berjuanglah!"

"Sakura, kau pasti bisa!"

"_Ganbatte_, Sakura!"

"Sakura!"

Sakura menoleh pada para anak-anak yang berteriak menyemangatinya dan memberikan senyuman manis ke arah mereka tanda terima kasih. Senyuman itu hampir membuat para fansnya pingsan di tempat dan bahkan mereka berteriak makin kencang hingga membuat telinga terasa tuli. Ok, saatnya bertempur! Sakura segera melakukan _start _jongkok dan juga anak yang lainnya.

"Bersedia!" Ia meletakkan tangannya di depan. Jari-jari dan ibu jarinya membentuk huruf V terbalik. Pandangannya ke depan kira-kira 2,5 meter.

"Siap..." Sakura segera mengangkat panggulnya ke depan atas dan pandanganya ke bawah sekitar 1,5 meter. Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"Mulai!"

Sakura mengayunkan lengan kiri ke dapan dan lengan kanan ke belakang dengan kuat. Kaki kirinya menolak dengan kuat-kuat dan kaki kanannya melangkah secepat mungkin. Sakura berlari dengan kencang hingga melewati anak-anak perempuan yang larinya agak lambat. Seluruh penonton meneriaki nama Sakura dan menyemangatinya.

JPRET!

Sakura menoleh ke segala arah. Ia merasakan ada yang memotretnya secara diam-diam. Siapa? Ah, hanya perasaan saja mungkin. Sakura langsung mempercepat larinya. Sakura memimpin di depan hingga akhirnya sampai di garis _finish_. Suara riuh para penonton langsung terdengar menggema di lapangan. Para fans Sakura nampak girang sekali.

Sakura berjalan ke arah sahabat-sahabatnya. Nafas Sakura tesengal. Dadanya hingga kembang kempis. Ia mengontrol nafasnya hingga nafasnya mulai teratur. Peluh membanjiri tubuh Sakura hingga peluh berjatuhan dari kening. Ah, Sakura yang sedang berkeringat pun masih nampak cantik di mata para fans Sakura. Astaga, olahraga ini menguras tenaga Sakura. Sakura mengelap keringatnya yang mengalir di keningnya.

JPRET!

Sakura menoleh ke kiri, kanan dan ke belakang. Ia lagi-lagi merasakan ada yang memotretnya secara diam-diam. Siapa itu? Apakah ada stalker lain lagi? Ini terasa aneh. Sakura juga merasakan ada yang memperhatikannya dengan tajam. Oh, sudah lah, mungkin itu hanya perasaan Sakura.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata yang melihat raut wajah Sakura berubah. Seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Ah, nggak apa-apa kok Hinata. Aku hanya merasa lelah. Aku sudah menguras tenagaku."

"Kau hebat, _forehead_!"

PLUK!

Tiba-tiba sebuah handuk kecil menimpa wajah Sakura. Sakura mengambil handuk itu dan melihat siapa yang melempar handuk itu.

"Lap dulu keringatmu dengan handuk." kata pemuda berambut emo yang berada di hadapan Sakura.

"Ma-makasih, Sasuke." ucap Sakura. Tiba-tiba mata Sakura tertuju tubuh Sasuke yang tidak mengenakan apa-apa dan hanya mengenakan celana olah raga. Tubuhnya menampakkan dadanya yang bidang dan perutnya yang _sixpack_. Astaga, ia sangat _sexy _sekali!

"KYAAAA...! Pakailah kaosmu, _baka_!" teriak Sakura seraya menutup matanya.

"Hmm..kenapa? Kamu malu melihatku seperti ini? Bukannya kamu suka melihatku yang seperti ini?" goda Sasuke seraya merangkul Sakura. Ia menyeringai pada Sakura. Astaga, jaraknya dekat sekali! Sakura dirangkul oleh Sasuke yang sedang bertelanjang dada? Oh, itu membuat jantung Sakura hampir copot dari tempatnya dan membuat wajahnya memerah semerah kepiting saus padang. Rasanya ia ingin pingsan di tempat.

"A-apa sih! Menjauhlah dariku, mesum! Stalker! Penguntit!" teriak Sakura dan mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh dari tubuh Sakura. "Yuk, kita ganti baju. Yang sudah berlari boleh ganti baju." ajak Sakura pada sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak diajak?" tanya Sasuke yang masih menyeringai. Wajah Sakura makin memerah. Ah, dasar laki-laki yang menyebalkan.

"Untuk apa aku mengajakmu! Tempatmu beda, _baka_! Dasar mesum!" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya dan menarik sahabat-sahabatnya untuk ke ruang ganti. Sasuke masih tersenyum geli melihat reaksi Sakura.

Di sebuah semak-semak, nampak sosok manusia yang sedang melihat layar pada kamera digitalnya yang menampilkan sebuah foto gadis berambut _pink _yang sedang menyeka keringatnya. Nampak senyum mengembang pada bibir orang itu.

"Saat berkeringat pun kau tetap cantik, Sakura..."

+ x +

Jam pelajaran kelima adalah pelajaran Kurenai-_sensei_, yaitu pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Tapi karena Kurenai-_sensei_ sedang ada tugas di luar kota, ia tidak berangkat dan hanya memberikan tugas untuk membuat cerita pendek dalam bahasa inggris. Dan tugas itu harus dikumpulkan hari ini juga pula! Tugas yang rumit... Jadi yang biasanya jika ada pelajaran kosong kelas selalu gaduh, namun kali ini tidak. Suasana sangat sepi dan tenang tanpa ada suara. Yang terdengar hanya suara lembar-lembaran kamus Bahasa Inggris yang saling bergesekan antara kertas satu dengan kertas lain dan goresan _ballpoint _yang menari-nari di atas kertas.

Sakura sangat serius mengerjakan tugas ini. Pokoknya ia harus cepat menyelesaikan agar dapat santai di kelas tanpa beban apapun. Sasuke yang duduk di belakang menatap Sakura yang sedang berkutat dengan tugas itu. Wajah serius Sakura pun tetap terlihat manis. Sasuke hanya tersenyum sembari menatap Sakura. Suasana kelas seperti ini kadang membuat siapa saja bosan. Tiba-tiba terulas sebuah senyuman yang pantas dikatakan seringai pada bibir Sasuke.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke. Yang dipanggil tidak menyahut. Entah yang dipanggil tidak dengar atau memang pura-pura tak dengar. Sasuke tetap memanggil nama gadis itu.

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke dengan suara yang sedikit dikencangkan. Akhirnya gadis itu menengok juga ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa?" Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"_How to say _'muda' _in english?_" tanya Sasuke dengan logat bahasa inggris. Benar-benar fasih.

" '_young_' "

"Jawabnya yang lengkap."

"Katakan '_young_' "

"Jawabnya pakai bahasa inggris. Ini kan pelajaran bahasa inggris"

"_Say 'young' _"

"Nggak kedengeran." kata Sasuke seraya memegang telinga kirinya. Sakura hanya mendengus. Ini anak mintanya macam-macam saja.

"_Say 'young'!_" Sakura setengah berteriak agar Sasuke mendengarnya.

"Ya, aku juga sayang kamu..." jawab Sasuke dengan suara yang agak keras hingga anak-anak satu kelas menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura. Hening.

1 detik

.

.

2 detik

.

.

.

3 detik

.

.

.

"BWAHAHAHAA!"

"Cieee...ciee..."

"Cicuiit!"

"Ahem! Ahem!"

"Huahahaha...!"

Suara tawa, siulan, sorakan, dan dehaman membahana di kelas. Mereka langsung menyiuli Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang 'sayang-sayangan' di dalam kelas. Wajah Sakura langsung memerah, bahkan melebihi merah tomat. Sial, rupanya itu akal-akalan Sasuke yang sedang ingin menggodai Sakura. Sakura langsung kembali berkutat dengan tugasnya walau masih diiringi ledekan dan siulan dari teman-teman sekelas. Oh, betapa malunya Sakura saat ia mengatakan '_say 'young_' ' yang hampir menyamai dengan kata 'sayang' kepada Sasuke dengan suara yang agak keras dan ditambah Sasuke juga menjawab seperti itu dengan suara yang agak keras juga. Kini ia pasti akan terus diledek oleh teman-teman satu kelas! Atau mungkin suatu hari satu sekolah?

'Dasar Sasuke _baka!_'

.

.

.

.

"...ra!"

"...kura!"

"Sakura!"

Sakura tetap diam tak bergeming. Ia tetap konsentrasi membaca sebuah novel di taman sekolah yang tumben sepi. Sasuke terus memanggil Sakura namun tak dihiraukan oleh gadis itu.

"Kau marah?"

"Sttt! Aku sedang berkonsetrasi!" Sakura meletakkan jari telunjuknya pada bibirnya lalu melanjutkan bacaannya.

Masih hening. Sakura masih asyik dengan novelnya. Sasuke hanya menatap wajah Sakura dengan raut wajah yang bosan.

"Sakura,"

Lagi-lagi ia dikacangi oleh Sakura. Oh, ayolah Sakura, jangan cueki Sasuke. Ia benar-benar merasa bosan! Lagi-lagi Sasuke menampakkan seringainya pada bibirnya. Entahlah apa yang akan ia lakukan _lagi_.

Perlahan-lahan Sasuke mendekati Sakura yang masih membaca novelnya. Semakin dekat...dengan perlahan-lahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah telinga Sakura. Bau khas Sakura tercium oleh indera penciuman Sasuke hingga siapa saja yang menciumnya membuat darah terasa berdesir. Sasuke makin mendekati telinga Sakura dan hingga jaraknya sangat dekat. Sasuke menahan napasnya agar Sakura tak menyadari Sasuke berada di dekatnya. Ia dekatkan bibirnya ke arah kuping kiri Sakura, lalu ia julurkan lidahnya, menjilat cuping telinga Sakura dan menggigitnya dengan pelan.

"KYAAAAA!" Sakura terloncat dari tempatnya dan langsung memegang cuping telinga kirinya yang sudah terlihat memerah.

"K-kau...apa ya-yang mau kau l-lakukan?" seru Sakura sembari memegang cuping telinga kirinya. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Ia masih bisa merasakan saat Sasuke menjilat dan menggigit cuping telinganya. Rasanya geli dan membuat bulu kuduk merinding.

"Kamu sih, nyuekin aku."

"Ta-tapi caranya j-jangan gitu dong! Dasar stalker mesum!" jerit Sakura seraya mengambil buku novelnya yang terjatuh dan ia duduk kembali di bangku. Yap, kembali membaca novelnya dengan raut wajah kesal.

Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan lagi-lagi mendekat ke arah telinga gadis itu.

"Fuuuhhh..." Sasuke meniup telinga Sakura hingga membuat gadis itu menjerit dan terloncat untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Sasukeeee!" wajah Sakura makin memerah semerah tomat. Ia mulai sebal. Hari ini sudah dua kali Sasuke menjahilinya hingga membuat Sakura sebal dengan cowok –yang menurut Sakura- mesum ini. Sasuke hanya cekikikan melihat ekspresi Sakura dan masih terus menyeringai ke arah gadis itu. Wajah Sakura yang sedang kesal pun tak dapat menghapuskan paras cantiknya. Tak ada bosan-bosannya ia menjahili gadis itu. Sepertinya hobi Sasuke bertambah satu : **menggodai Sakura**.

+ x +

Siang ini Sakura sedang melakukan 'kegiatan rutin' yang ia lakukan bersama Ino dan Hinata. Yap, jalan-jalan ke Mall! Bukan untuk menghabiskan uang sih, paling hanya sekedar jalan-jalan untuk mencuci matanya dengan melihat baju-baju atau aksesoris. Sudah lebih dari empat jam ketiga gadis itu berputar-putar di dalam Mall.

Sakura mengenakan _tanktop _ungu yang ditutupi oleh balero_ pink _untuk mempermanis penampilannya dan juga rok mini berwarna putih hingga menampakkan kakinya yang jenjang serta pahanya yang putih mulus. Wajahnya pun hanya dipoles oleh bedak dan bibirnya ia beri _lipgloss _berwarna _peach_. Tak lupa sepatu _wedges _berwarna _pink_ setinggi tujuh senti mempermanis kakinya. Sederhana namun ia tetap terlihat manis.

Ketiga gadis itu mengunjungi sebuah toko aksesoris. Mereka melihat-lihat aksesoris yang manis-manis di setiap rak. Tiba-tiba mata Sakura tertuju pada sebuah jepit rambut berbentuk kupu-kupu yang bermata batu swaroski berwarna-warni. Betapa cantiknya jepit rambut itu.

"Wahh...manisnya!" kata Sakura seraya menatap jepit rambut itu.

"Kamu suka jepit rambut itu, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya, aku suka sekali! Harganya berapa ya..." Tangan Sakura meraih label harga pada jepit rambut itu dan melihat sederet angka yang tercantum. Seratus yen. "Yah..harganya agak mahal. Padahal jepitnya imut sekali." desah Sakura kecewa.

"Kau mau pinjam uangku, Sakura-_chan_?" tawar Hinata dengan senyuman lembut.

"E-eh, nggak usah Hinata! Lain kali aku aka membelinya kalau uangku sudah cukup. Ayo kita keluar."

Dari Mall, sekarang ketiga gadis itu berpindah tempat ke taman kota yang sangat ramai oleh manusia-manusia yang berlalu lalang. Di sini banyak sekali pasangan muda-mudi yang sedang bermesraan. Sekarang Sakura sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman berwarna putih dan ia merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Capek juga ia berjalan dari siang sampai sore. Apalagi mengenakan _wedges _setinggi tujuh senti. Hinata datang membawa minuman kaleng yang terlihat dingin dan segar.

"I-ini, tadi aku membeli di sana." Hinata menyerahkan sebuah botol kaleng juspada Sakura. Ah, tepat sekali, saat ini tenggorokan Sakura benar-benar kering.

"Makasih, Hinata!" Sakura menerima botol kaleng itu dan membukanya. Ia teguk jusitu sedikit demi sedikit.

"Oh, ya, besok ada _Midnight Dance _ya?" tanya Ino sembari meneguk _cola_nya.

"_Midnight Dance_ diadakan j-jam berapa?" Hinata meneguk _pocari_nya yang sudah tinggal setengah.

"Jam 8 malam. Kalian ikut kan?"

"Aku jelas ikut dong! Hmm..kira-kira siapa ya yang bakal jadi _best couple _sekaligus menduduki _Queen and King _tahun ini? Kayaknya kalau _Queen _tahun ini aku sudah tau siapa yang akan menang..." lirik Ino ke arah Sakura yang disambut dengan raut bingung Sakura.

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Ya kau, _baka! _Kan tahun lalu kamu yang menduduki posisi _Queen_. Pasti tahun ini juga!" seru Ino yang nyaris menyemburkan _cola _yang masih ia teguk.

"Aku yakin Sakura-_chan _pasti jadi _Queen _lagi."

"Makasih, teman-teman. Wah, sudah sore. Ayo pulang!" kata Sakura sembari berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

.

.

.

.

Sakura memasukkan kunci duplikat rumahnya dan memutar kenop pintu rumahnya sehingg pintu itu terbuka lebar-lebar. Sakura memasuki rumahnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa berwarna coklat muda yang empuk. Rumah terasa sepi. Sakura tinggal bersama Ibunya berdua. Ayah Sakura meninggal karena kecelakaan. Namun, sore ini Ibu Sakura belum pulang dari kantornya.

_Drrrrtttt... Drrrrtttt..._

Ponsel Sakura bergetar di dalam saku rok Sakura. Ia merogoh sakunya dan meraih ponsel kesayangan. Rupanya ada _MMS_. Mungkin itu dari sahabat-sahabat Sakura atau teman-temannya. Tapi isinya apa ya? Sakura segera membuka pesan _MMS_. Saat ia melihat pesan itu, ia terkejut. Isinya...sebuah foto seorang gadis berambut _pink _mengenakan _tanktop _ungu yang ditutupi oleh balero_ pink _dan mengenakan rok mini putih yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi taman. Gadis difoto itu sedang meminum jus kaleng. Dan, gadis itu adalah...dirinya! Di bawah foto itu terdapat sebuah pesan.

'Sakura, tadi sore kau cantik sekali mengenakan rok mini putih.'

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. Nomor siapa ini? Ia benar-benar tak kenal dengan nomor ini. Apakah dari teman? Karena penasaran, Sakura balas pesan itu lewat pesan singkat.

**To : 08xxxxxxxx**

**Maaf, siapa ya?**

Waw, hanya beberapa detik pesan Sakura sudah dibalas oleh nomor itu. Segera ia buka pesan itu.

**From : 08xxxxxxxx**

_**I'm ur secret admirer**_**. Kau tahu? Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, Sakura. Aku selalu melihat setiap gerikmu.**

DEG!

Ja-jadi...pesan ini dari stalker Sakura yang kedua? Sakura yakin ini dari stalkernya yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengikutinya. Meskipun ada Sasuke –yang menjadi stalker pertamanya- disampinya, kadang Sakura selalu merasakan ada yang mengikutinya bahkan memperhatikannya dengan tajam. Rupanya stalkernya masih ada lagi selain Sasuke. Siapa orang ini? Tolong, jangan membuat Sakura phobia lagi karena stalker yang tak jelas!

+ x +

"Sakura, nanti malam kamu ikut _Midnight Dance _kan?" tanya Ino sembari berjalan di samping Sakura. Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata berjalan menuju loker sepatu.

"Iya, Ino. Kan aku sudah pernah bilang kalau aku ikut." Sakura membuka loker sepatunya. Saat ia buka, Sakura melihat sebuah kotak yang tak begitu kecil yang terbungkus kertas kado berwarna _pink _dengan motif hati yang sangat manis.

"A-apa itu Sakura-_chan_?"

"Entahlah. Kok ada yang ngasih kado ya? Memang ini tanggal berapa? Memangnya aku ulang tahun?"

"Hh, pasti dari fansmu. Ayo Sakura, buka!"

Sakura membuka kertas kado dengan perlahan-lahan hingga akhirnya terlihat sebuah kotak berwarna putih. Ia buka kotak itu dan betapa terkejutnya Sakura saat melihat isinya.

"I-ini..." Sakura tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Bu-bukannya ini barang yang kau inginkan kemarin, Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura masih memandang sebuah jepit rambut berbentuk kupu-kupu yang kemarin minggu Sakura lihat di sebuah toko aksesoris. Kok jepit itu bisa berada di sini? Siapa yang memberikannya? Kenapa orang yang memberikan jepit itu tahu kalau Sakura sangat menginginkan jepit itu? Benar-benar...aneh. Atau itu hanya suatu kebetulan?

"Mungkin orang yang membelinya tak sengaja melihat jepit itu dan merasa cocok kalau kau yang memakainya. Jadinya ia membelikannya untukmu, Sakura. Kau beruntung sekali"

"Ya, tapi kenapa bisa kebetulan seperti ini ya? Siapa yang memberi jepit rambut ini? Ini kan...mahal. Aku harus mengembalikannya."

"Sudahlah Sakura, kau jangan menolak pemberian orang. Nanti kau mengecewakan fansmu lho. Terima saja. Kalau kau pakai, pasti fansmu akan senang." ujar Ino.

"Hmm...baiklah. Aku akan menerima jepit rambut ini."

.

.

.

Sang ratu malam menampakkan sinarnya dan ditemani oleh beribu-ribu bintang yang berkelap-kelip di langit yang hitam. Angin malam di luar berhembus kencang sehingga membuat ranting-ranting pepohonan bergoyang. Dari sebuah Aula SMA Utagawa, nampak ramai para laki-laki yang mengenakan kemeja atau _tuxedo_ dan para perempuan yang mengenakan gaun pesta. Dentuman musik menggema di dalam aula membuat orang-orang melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dansa. Ya, malam ini ada _Midnight dance _di SMA Utagawa. Ini memang selalu diadakan setahun sekali. Seluruh siswa asyik menari dengan pasangannya atau dengan teman-temannya.

Dari pintu muncullah sosok gadis cantik bak tuan putri yang baru datang. Seluruh mata tertuju pada sosok itu dengan tatapan terpesona hingga seluruh mulut terbuka lebar. Sakura –gadis itu- berjalan melewati kerumunan siswa-siswa. Tubuhnya dibalut dengan gaun tanpa lengan yang panjangnya hingga di atas lutut berwarna _baby pink _yang manis. Rambutnya ia beri jepit rambut kupu-kupu bermata batu swaroski berwarna-warni pemberian seseorang yang kemungkinan fansnya. Dan tak lupa dengan _high heels _berwarna putih menghiasi kakinya. Wajahnya ia poles bedak, _eyes shadow _berwarna _pink_, _blush on _yang berwarna senada dengan _eyeshadow_, dan _lipgloss pink _yang berkilau membuat gadis ini nampak bersinar malam ini. Kakinya yang jenjang melangkah menuju kedua sahabatnya yang sedang duduk-duduk di bangku sambil meminum _mocktail Raspberry-Mint Sparkler_.

"Sakura-_chan_,kau cantik sekali." puji Hinata yang mengenakan gaun berwarna biru muda.

"Kau juga cantik, Hinata." puji Sakura.

"Hey, mau _mocktail_?" tawa Ino sembari menyerahkan gelas yang berisi _mocktail_.

"Yup, _thanks _Ino!"

"Ino!"

Terdengar suara lelaki yang memanggil nama Ino. Mereka bertiga menoleh ke sumber suara dan ternyata yang memanggil adalah kekasih Ino, Sai. Pemuda itu berjalan ke arah mereka bertiga dan mendekati Ino yang mengenakan gaun berwarna ungu.

"Ino, mau berdansa bersamaku?" tawar Sai sambil menggenggam tangan Ino dengan lembut.

"Tentu saja! Sakura, Hinata, aku tinggal dulu ya!" Ino dan Sai mulai turun ke lantai dansa dan menari-nari di sana.

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_,aku mau keluar dulu ya. Cari angin segar. Aku merasa gerah..." ucap Hinata seraya mengibas-ibaskan tangannya pelan-pelan. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan Hinata berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

Sekarang yang tersisa hanya Sakura yang sedang duduk di bangku seorang diri. Sakura menegukkan _mocktail_nya perlahan-lahan.

JPRET!

DEG!

Sakura menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Ia merasakan ada yang memotret dirinya. Apakah itu hanya perasaanya saja. Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini Sakura selalu merasa ada yang memotretnya. Ah, ya sudahlah, mungkin itu hanya perasaan Sakura saja. Sakura kembali meneguk _mocktail_nya hingga habis tak tersisa.

"Ah, _lipgloss_ku luntur!"

Sakura segera mengambil tisu di dalam tas kecilnya dan mengelap bibirnya yang basah. Sakura mengambil _lipgloss_nya di dalam tas kecilnya dan memoleskan pada bibirnya yang mungil.

"Sendirian?" tanya seseorang sembari menepuk bahu Sakura. Sakura kaget setengah mati hingga _lipgloss_nya keluar dari garis bibirnya. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah orang yang sedang memegang bahunya.

"Sasuke! Jangan membuatku kaget! Ah, jadinya _lipgloss_ku kecoret deh!" teriak Sakura kepada pemuda berambut raven yang mengenakan _tuxedo _hitam. Sasuke benar-benar keren.

Sasuke menatap bibir Sakura yang sedikit tercoret oleh _lipgloss _Sakura. Sasuke memegang dagu Sakura dan mendongakkan kepalanya agar Sasuke dapat melihat wajah cantik Sakura. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan ia menjilat _lipgloss _Sakura yang keluar dari batasnya.

"Nah, sekarang sudah rapi kan?" kata Sasuke sembari menatap wajah Sakura lekat-lekat. "Sekarang kamu sudah cantik deh."

Wajah Sakura merah padam. Jantungnya terasa mau copot dan darahnya terasa mengalir lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"A-apa yang k-kau lakukan? Dasar cowok mesum!"

"Aku hanya merapikan _lipgloss_mu. Berterima kasihlah padaku."

"Ta-tapi jangan pakai cara itu dong! Kamu memang cowok mesum!" Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Sasuke hanya terkikik geli melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah semerah kepiting goreng.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura, "Mau berdansa denganku?" Sasuke membungkukkan tubuhnya seperti pangeran. Astaga...Sakura terasa seperti seorang tuan Putri di negeri dongeng yang di ajak dansa oleh seorang Pangeran tampan.

"B-baiklah." ucap Sakura dengan lagak ogah-ogahan seraya menerima tangan Sasuke dengan wajah yang tersipu-sipu. Jujur, Sakura merasa senang dan mau berdansa dengan Sasuke...tapi malu! Sebenarnya Sakura gengsi!

Sasuke hanya menampakkan senyuman yang tipis lalu ia genggam tangan mungil Sakura dan ia kecup layaknya seperti seorang pangeran. "Terima kasih, _Hime_."

BLUSH!

Wajah Sakura terasa memerah, semerah-merahnya! Sasuke memang seperti pangeran asli! Sasuke menggiring Sakura ke lantai dansa. Kebetulan lagunya berubah menjadi _slow_. Kedua tangan Sasuke memegang pinggangnya. Dengan perasaan malu-malu Sakura menggantungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Sasuke. Kedua pasangan itu berdansa sesuai dengan alunan lagu yang dibawakan DJ. Lagunya terdengar _slow _dan memberi kesan romantis.

Jarak tubuh Sakura dan Sasuke kira-kira hanya dua cm dan itu membuat Sakura merasa deg-degan. Saking terbawa suasana, Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sasuke. Ia dapat merasakan aroma maskulin lembut yang menguar pada tubuh Sasuke. Ah, rasanya Sakura betah menghirup aroma dari tubuh lelaki ini. Dan Sakura dapat merasakan detak jantungnya yang tak karuan. Sakura merasakan ada getaran yang aneh pada hatinya. _Apakah aku jatuh cinta pada Sasuke_, pikirnya. Namun segera ia tepis pikiran itu.

'Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta dengan stalker mesum ini!' batin Sakura.

'Tapi...apakah benar aku...menyukainya?'

Sepertinya Sasuke sudah mencuri hati Sakura.

.

.

.

.

+ x +

"A-apa ini?"

Sakura mengambil sebuah foto dirinya yang mengenakan gaun sedang meminum _mocktail _di acara _Midnight Dance _kemarin malam. Ini...siapa yang memotretnya?

"S-Sakura-_chan_, di belakang fotonya ada sebuah tulisan."

Sakura segera membalikkan foto itu dan membaca sebuah tulisan yang ternyata adalah sebuah pesan.

_**Tadi malam kau sangat cantik sekali mengenakan gaun pink itu, apalagi saat kau mengenakan jepit rambut kupu-kupu itu. Aku senang kau memakain jepit rambut pemberianku.**_

_**NB : Mulai sekarang aku akan selalu memberikan fotomu disetiap kegiatan setiap hari. Karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu.**_

_**Mr. X**_

Mata emerald Sakura membulat. Jadi jepit rambut itu pemberian stalkernya? Astaga! Stalker itu masih setia mengikuti Sakura di mana pun kapan pun hingga Stalker itu tahu benda yang diinginkan Sakura. Yang membuat Sakura bingung adalah kata-kata '_mulai sekarang aku akan selalu memberikan fotomu disetiap kegiatan setiap hari._' dan ditambah '_Aku selalu memperhatikanmu_'. Apa itu maksudnya? Siapa sih, _Mr. X _alias Stalkernya itu?

+x+

Benar apa yang dikatakan Stalker itu minggu lalu. Setiap hari Sakura selalu diberi beberapa lembar foto Sakura lewat loker sepatunya dan lewat _MMS_. Foto-foto Sakura yang sedang duduk di kursi taman, di kantin, sedang jalan di taman, sedang pulang ke rumah, sedang makan, sedang tersenyum, dan lain-lain. Sepertinya sang Stalker selalu perhatian dan selalu tahu apa yang sedang Sakura lakukan. Astaga... Siapa _Mr. X_ itu? Argh, memikirkan itu membuat Sakura frustasi!

Sakura menuruni anak tangga sambil terus berkutat pada pikirannya. Ia masih penasaran pada _Mr. X _yang selalu mengirimkan foto-fotonya dan mengirimnya pesan. Karena Sakura tak memperhatikan langkahnya, kakinya tergelincir.

'Oh, aku terjatuh!'

GREP!

Terasa tangan besar mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sakura. Namun pemilik tangan itu justru ikut terjatuh bersama Sakura. Sasuke -lelaki yang ikut terjatuh bersama Sakura- langsung memeluk Sakura agar gadis itu tak terluka. Mereka berdua terjatuh di tangga bersama-sama. Sakura tidak apa-apa, hanya luka ringan. Namun tangan kanan Sasuke terluka. Sakura dapat mendengar suara erangan Sasuke yang kesakitan. Sakura segera melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan melihat keadaannya. Ia dapat melihat Sasuke yang terlihat menahan sakit pada tangannya yang mememar akibat jatuh dari atas tangga. Air mata Sakura melinangi pipinya yang putih. Tubuhnya terasa bergetar dan ia merasa hatinya tertusuk beribu-ribu paku tajam. Ia terisak-isak seraya melihat keadaan Sasuke sekarang. Sasuke seperti ini karena kesalahan Sakura, pikirnya.

"SASUKEEEE...!"

+ x +

Ya, di sinilah Sakura sekarang. Berdiri di depan sebuah kamar apartemen bernomor 301 seraya memegang secarik kertas yang bertulis alamat dan nomor kamar apartemen yang ia datangi sekarang. Karena tadi pagi Sasuke tidak berangkat sekolah karena sakit, Ino mengusulkan Sakura untuk menjenguknya dan mencari tahu alamat rumah Sasuke. Ia merasa bersalah kepada Sasuke. Ia terluka karena Sakura. Jadi, ia harus datang untuk menjenguk dan meminta maaf pada Sasuke. Sakura segera menekan bel yang berada di sebelah kanan pintu apartemen.

TING TONG

Beberapa detik, pintu kamar itu terbuka dan nampaklah sosok Sasuke yang mengenakan piyama bercorak garis-garis vertikal berwarna biru muda dan beberapa kancing di atasnya tak dikancingkan sehingga menampakkan dadanya yang bidang.

"Sakura?"

"Sa-Sasuke..."

"Masuklah."

Sasuke mempersilahkan Sakura masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Sakua dapat melihat _living room _di sebelah kiri pintu, dan dapur yang terlihat sangat bersih berada di sebelah kanan pintu. Dan sebuah kamar yang sepertinya kamar Sasuke berada di sebelah _living room_. Kamar apartemen ini benar-benar terlihat rapi.

"Ku buatkan minum dulu..."

"Ah, nggak usah Sasuke! Kamu istirahat saja!" Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke pelan. Sakura merasakan panas yang menembus kulit telapak tangannya. Panas apa ini? Jangan-jangan...

"Sasuke," Sakura meletakkan punggung tangannya pada kening Sasuke. "Kau demam? Astaga! Ayo istirahat di kamar!" Sakura segera menarik tangan Sasuke pelan ke kamarnya yang dominan berwarna putih biru dan membaringkannya pada kasur _single bed_ yang berwarna senada dengan warna kamarnya.

Sakura segera mengambil air dingin pada baskom sedang dan sebuah handuk putih kecil. Ia celupkan handuk kecil itu, lalu diperas dan ia letakkan di kening Sasuke.

"Kau tinggal sendirian?"

"Hn."

"Hmm...kalau begitu aku masakkan bubur ya! Tunggu!"

Sakura segera berlari menuju dapur dan Sasuke hanya dapat melihat punggung Sakura. Ia hanya tersenyum.

Di dapur, Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri.

'Astaga, aku kan tidak bisa memasak! Bagaimana aku akan memasak bubur untuk Sasuke? Matilah aku!' rutuk Sakura.

'Ok, demi Sasuke yang sedang sakit, aku akan berusaha! Yosh!'

Di dapur Sasuke hanya dapat terdengar suara berisik, bunyi panci jatuh, teriakan, bau gosong, dan lain-lain. Apakah Sakura akan berhasil memasakkan bubur untuk Sasuke?

.

.

.

.

Sekarang yang berada di meja sebelah kanan kasur Sasuke terdapat satu panci dan satu mangkuk bubur yang tak terlihat seperti bubur. Bubur itu terlihat agak gosong dan penampilannya tak seperti 'makanan'. Mungkin orang yang melihat bubur yang mungkin tak layak 'dimakan' itu akan kehilangan nafsunya. Sasuke yang melihat bubur itu hanya _sweatdrop _dan cengo.

"Sakura...kau ingin meracuniku?"

"Yayaya, aku memang tak pandai memasak! Maafkan aku! Aku...akan membuangnya!" ucap Sakura dengan nada agak kesal. Ah, ia sudah berusaha mati-matian namun hasilnya tetap saja GAGAL. Saat Sakura hendak mengambil mangkuk itu, Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura.

"Jangan dibuang. Aku ingin memakan bubur buatanmu."

"I-ini nggak enak. Nanti kamu keracunan!"

"Apapun buatanmu, akan tetapku makan."

Sakura menghela napas pasrah, "Hh, baiklah. Ini dimakan. Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau akan mati keracunan!" peringat Sakura.

"Suapin." kata Sasuke yang agak manja.

"E-eh? Suapin?"

"Iya, masa aku mau makan menggunakan tangan kiri. Tangan kananku sakit."

Sekali lagi, Sakura menghela napas pasrah, "Baiklah." Sakura mengambil sesendok bubur buatannya dan meniupnya agar tidak panas. "Nih, aaam..." Sakura menyodorkan sendoknya di depan mulut Sasuke. Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan memakan bubur yang disuapkan Sakura.

"Lumayan." komentar Sasuke sembari mengunyah. Astaga, Sakura serasa menyuapi anak kecil. Sakura kembali menyendoki bubur dan menyuapinya pada Sasuke.

"Akh, kau belepotan!"

Sakura berdiri dan berlari mengambil tisu. Ia datang membawa tisu dan mengambilnya selembar. Sakura mengelap bibir Sasuke yang belepotan karena bubur. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura. Terjadilah tatap menatap antara emerald dengan onyx. Sakura terasa terjebak dalam hitam sekelam malam dimata Sasuke. Sunyi. Yang dapat Sakura dengar adalah bunyi detak jantungnya yang tak karuan.

Makin lama wajah Sasuke mendekati wajah Sakura dan ia memiringkan sedikit wajahnya. Hembusan napas hangat milik laki-laki Uchiha itu menyapu wajah Sakura membuat ia terasa geli. Beberapa detik kemudian, yang sekarang Sakura rasakan adalah bibir hangat Sasuke yang menyentuh bibirnya lembut. Terasa hangat. Tanpa Sakura sadari, ia memejamkan matanya dan menikmati ciuman lembut yang diberikan Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke menyusup dalam tiap helaian rambut Sakura dan ia menarik belakang kepala Sakura agar makin mendekat dan memperdalam ciumannya. Jantungnya terasa berdebar-debar tak karuan.

Sakura makin lama makin menikmati ciuman yang diberikan Sasuke. Lama-lama Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sakura tanpa izin. Ciuman terasa makin ganas. Sepertinya kita jangan mengabaikan kata-kata orang, 'Janganlah seorang pria berduaan dengan seorang wanita, karena yang ketiganya adalah setan'. Mereka pun melepaskan ciuman mereka yang membutuhkan oksigen banyak.

"S-Sasu..ke..." Napas sakura masih tesengal-sengal. Ia menghirup udara banyak-banyak. Wajah Sakura sudah memanas dan memerah, melebihi warna cabai.

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat Sasuke menggigit leher jenjang Sakura sehingga meninggalkan _kissmark _pada leher putihnya. Sakura mengerang pelan.

_Krriiiiiinnnggg...kriiiiinnnggg..._

Tepat. Bunyi telepon rumah Sasuke berdering. Sasuke hanya berdecih dan perlahan-lahan bangkit dari kasurnya.

"Hh, mengganggu saja." Sasuke berjalan pelan menuju telepon rumahnya dan mengangkatnya.

Sakura mematung di kamar Sasuke. Tubuhnya terasa panas dan lemas. Rasanya sendi-sendinya rontok semua. Wajahnya merah padam, jantungnya berdetak kencang seakan memompa darahnya hingga ke satu titik pada tubuhnya. Astaga...barusan apa yang Sakura lakukan pada Sasuke! Karena terbawa suasana, Sakura jadi ikut menikmati. Oh, Kami-_sama_, maafkanlah hambamu yang satu ini. Mungkin sekarang Sakura yang akan terkena demam. Lalu bagaimana caranya menghilangkan bekas _kissmark _pada lehernya? Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat bekas _kissmark _itu? Tidak mungkin ditutupi oleh rambutnya, rambut Sakura saja hanya sebahu. Argh, betapa malunya Sakura!

+ x +

Pagi hari ini terasa amat cerah. Matahari tanpa malu-malu menampakkan sinarnya. Banyak orang-orang yang sedang melakukan aktivitas rutin setiap hari. Langit nampak biru, cerah dan terlihat kapas putih yang mengambang di atas langit biru. Cuaca hari ini membuat semua orang semangat melakukan aktivitas, _kecuali _Sakura.

Bisa kita dari raut wajah Sakura. Wajahnya nampak kusut dan kehilangan semangat. Ia terus memegang leher jenjangnya yang terlihat ada bercak merah. Apa yang harus ia lakukan pada bercak ini? Jika ada yang melihat...tamatlah riwayatnya! Bisa-bisa ia akan dicap gadis 'murahan'. Dan...gelar sebagai idola SMA Utagawa dan gadis 'baik-baik' akan jatuh runtuh! Ini semua salah Sasuke-_baka_! Bagaimana caranya agar bekas _kissmark _itu tertutup?

TING! Sebuah bohlam lampu muncul di kepala Sakura. Terlintas sebuah ide di kepala Sakura. Ia segera merogoh tas ranselnya dan mencari 'benda' yang dapat menutupi bercak merah itu. Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah plester luka berwarna coklat polos. Ia merekatkan plester luka pada bercak merah itu. Ah, rupanya ia menggunakan plester luka untuk menutupi bekas _kissmark _itu. Hmm..ide yang cukup pintar Sakura. Namun, bercak merah itu masih sedikit terlihat. Yah, semoga tidak ada yang menyadari bercak itu.

Sakura berjalan dengan santai menuju kelasnya. Yah, akhirnya satu masalah sudah dapat tertutupi. Awas saja kalau Sakura bertemu dengan stalker mesum itu, akan ia potong-potong dan ia goreng seperti ayam goreng! Yah, semoga 'masalah' itu tidak ada yang mengetahui...

"Emh, Sakura.."

Terdengar suara laki-laki dari belakang Sakura. Sakura segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Oh, Sasori. Ada apa?" rupanya yang memanggil Sakura adalah salah satu temannya di ekskul Mading yang seperti boneka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasori Akasuna?

"Hari Kamis ada acara?"

"Umh...sepertinya tidak ada. Kenapa?" tanya Sakura sedikit heran.

"Temani aku membeli boneka untuk kado sepupuku. Aku tak begitu bisa memilih. karena kau cewek, pasti kau bisa memilihkan yang bagus. Mau nggak?"

Tanpa berpikir panjang Sakura mengacungkan jempolnya sebelum mengatakan, "Oke!"

"Baik, aku tunggu besok Kamis di depan gerbang sekolah ya. _Jaa_...!"

Sasori segera meninggalkan Sakura seraya melambaikan tangannya pelan. Setelah Sasori pergi, tiba-tiba seseorang memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"Sakura!" Tanpa menoleh pun Sakura sudah tahu siapa orang yang sedang memeluknya.

"Ino...lepaskan tanganmu!"

"Iya...iya... Ngomong nggak usah pake otot dong." Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_, lehermu kenapa?" tanya Hinata sembari menatap plester luka yang menutupi 'luka' Sakura.

Mata Ino langsung tertuju pada plester luka yang merekat pada leher jenjang Sakura. "Iya, lehermu kenapa?" Ino terus menatap plester luka dan ia dapat melihat bercak merah pada leher Sakura. Mulutnya langsung membentuk O dan matanya membulat sekan tak percaya. "Sa-Sakura... Itu...bekas ciuman!" suara Ino agak nyaring. Untung di koridor sepi tak ada siswa-siswa lainnya. Sepertinya mata Ino jeli sekali.

"E-eh, ini...bu-bukan!" elak Sakura dengan gerak-gerik yang menurut Hinata dan Ino sangat mencurigakan.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sasuke kemarin di apartemennya? Jangan-jangan kau dan dia melakukan..."

"Tidak! Aku tidak melakukan hal yang macam-macam, _baka_! Aku bukan gadis yang seperti itu ya!"

"Lalu, itu bekas apa? Ayolah Sakura, tak usah kau berbohong. Aku tak bisa dibodohi ya." kata Ino seraya melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. "Sakura~ceritakan apa yang terjadi di apartemen Sasuke~ Kita kan' sahabatmu..." rayu Ino seraya mengedipkan mata genit. Wajah Sakura langsung memerah.

"Tidak!" seru Sakura. Ia berlari meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Sakura, tunggu! Ayo ceritakan kejadian kemarin!"

.

.

.

.

"Sakura,"

Sakura menyuap bekalnya ke dalam mulutnya. Saat ini ia berada di taman bersama Hinata dan Ino sembari menikmati bento mereka yang di bawa dari rumah. Dan tak lupa Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sebelah Sakura. Di taman sekolah banyak siswa-siswi menikmati bentonya seraya menikmati langit yang cerah dan udara yang sejuk. Sasuke melirik isi bekal Sakura dan melihat buah kesukaannya, tomat.

"Sakura,"

"Apa?"

"Minta tomatnya."

"Nih!"

"Suapin."

"Ih, a-apaan sih. Nih, ambil sendiri! Dasar manja!" Sakura agak gugup. Terulas sebuah seringai pada sudut bibir Sasuke.

"Ayo cepet suapin. Atau kau lebih pilih aku cium seperti...kemarin?" seringai Sasuke.

BLEP!

Sakura langsung menjejalkan tomat pada mulut Sasuke agar mulutnya diam. Sial, Sakura jadi teringat kejadian saat di apartemen Sasuke saat dia dan ia... Argh, lupakan! Mengingat kejadian itu membuat wajah Sakura terasa memanas. Itu adalah kejadian yang manis sekaligus memalukan untuk diingat!

"Tutup mulutmu!" hardik Sakura.

"Kau menyuapiku tak ikhlas. Suapin yang ikhlas."

Sakura mendengus kesal. Dari pada si Staker mesum yang satu ini banyak bicara dan menceritakan kejadian kemarin, lebih baik ia menuruti kata-katanya. Sakura segera menyumpit tomat yang merah nan segar dan menyuapi ke Sasuke. Dasar Sasuke manja.

+ x +

Siang ini Sakura ada ekskul renang. Hey, Sakura tidak hanya mengikuti ekskul Mading saja. Ia juga mengikuti ekskul lainnya, yaitu renang. Sekarang nampak siswa-siswi anggota ekskul renang sedang berkumpul di kolam renang sekolah yang berada di halaman belakang sekolah. Para perempuan mengenakan baju renang sekolah yang berwarna biru donker sedangkan para laki-laki mengenakan celana renang pendek.

Mereka segera menceburkan diri di dalam kolam yang terasa dingin, namun ada beberapa siswa yang melakukan pemanasan sebelum memasuki kolam. Ah, betapa segarnya berada di dalam kolam renang. Seluruh siswa langsung berlatih renang dengan gaya katak. Hari ini akan di tes satu-satu.

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_, kamu sudah bisa g-gaya katak?" tanya Hinata yang juga merupakan anggota ekskul Renang.

"Hmm...lumayan sih. Tapi aku tak begitu bisa mengambil napas dari luar. Kau sendiri?"

"A-aku juga lumayan bi-bisa."

"Ok, ayo kita latihan di sana!"

"I-iya!"

Seluruh siswa terus berlatih di dalam kolam renang. Mereka diberi waktu 15 menit untuk berlatih. Mereka terus berlatih hingga terdengar suara peluit tanda waktu latihan habis.

PRIIIIITTTT!

"Ya, saya akan memanggil nama kalian satu persatu secara urut." kata pelatih seraya duduk di kursi dan mengambil sebuah buku absen yang berisi anggota ekskul renang.

"Akira Ryoma!"

Nama-nama yang di panggil segera maju dan berenang dengan gaya katak hingga 50 meter. Hingga tak terasa nama Sakura sudah di panggil.

"Sakura Haruno!"

"Ya, Pak!"

Sebelum berenang, Sakura melakukan sikap hormat terlebih dahulu kepada pelatih. Setelah memberi hormat, ia meluncur. Tangan dan kakinya ia gerakkan ke samping secara bersamaan. Sakura tak bisa mengambil nafas karena ia susah mengangkat kepalanya ke atas permukaan air. Itulah kelemahan Sakura dalam gaya katak. Ia tidak bisa cara mengambil nafas di permukaan air, padahal ia sudah berlatih.

NYUUUTT!

Otot pada betis Sakura terasa kencang. Kakinya sangat sulit untuk digerakkan. _Kuso! _ Kaki Sakura kram! Ototnya terasa tertarik sangat kencang. Mungkin ini akibat tidak melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu sebelum berenang. Sakura berusaha berenang menuju permukaan namun susah. Kakinya sangat susah untuk digerakkan.

Kaki Sakura terasa di tarik ke dasar kolam. Oh, Sakura sudah tak kuat. Ia butuh oksigen sekarang. Sakura sudah tak kuat menahan napas lagi. Ia merasakan tubuhnya tenggelam ke dasar kolam. Seluruh pandangan Sakura menghitam dan ia sudah tak sadarkan diri. Yang terakhir ia dengar adalah suara orang-orang di luar kolam meneriakkan namanya.

"Sakura-_chan_!" teriak Hinata dari tepi kolam.

"Hey, seseorang, tolong Sakura!"

Seorang laki-laki berambut coklat panjang dan berkulit putih mengenakan celana renang pendek berjalan menuju kolam dan ia terjun kemudian menyelamatkan gadis _pink _itu. Pemuda itu membawa Sakura hingga ke permukaan kolam. Ia membaringkan Sakura di tepi kolam. Seluruh orang-orang berlarian dan mengerubungi Sakura yang sedang pingsan.

"Neji-_kun! _Ba-bagaimana Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Hinata pada pemuda bermata lavender itu yang notabenenya adalah saudara Hinata.

"Dia tak sadarkan diri." jawab pemuda yang bernama Neji.

"Bagaimana ini? Sepertinya ia harus diberi napas buatan... Tapi siapa yang akan memberikan napas buatan?" kata seseorang.

"Wah, aku saja yang memberikan napas buatan!"

"Enak saja! Aku yang pantas memberikan napas buatan untuk Sakura!"

"Tidak! Aku saja!"

Laki-laki yang merupakan fans dari Sakura langsung berebutan ingin memberikan Sakura napas buatan. Dasar mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Neji langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. Lagipula Sakura adalah teman dekat Neji di ekskul renang. Bukannya ia ingin mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Mau tidak mau, ia harus memberikan napas buatan. Yah, ini demi menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang, bukan?

"Biar aku saja yang memberikan napas buatan." terdengar suara bariton dari kerumunan orang-orang itu. Orang itu mendekati Sakura yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"U-Uchiha-_san_."

Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat wajah Sakura yang pucat. Ia dapat merasakan dinginnya tubuh Sakura saat ia menyentuh pipi Sakura. Sasuke menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan segera mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura. Entah kenapa Neji agak merasa tak suka melihat Sasuke yang akan memberikan napas buatan.

Seluruh orang-orang yang menyaksikan acara 'memberikan napas buatan' merasa deg-degan dan wajah mereka memerah karena _blushing_. Namun sebagian anak laki-laki yang merupakan fans Sakura pada protes tak setujuh Sasuke memberikan napas buatan untuk Sakura. Tentu saja mereka tak terima ciuman pertama –yang sebenarnya itu akan menjadi ciuman kedua- idola mereka direbut dengan mudah oleh Sasuke.

Beberapa senti lagi bibir Sasuke dan bibir Sakura akan bertemu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Yang menonton saling meremas tangan mereka dan menggigit bibir bawah. Rasanya menonton ciuman di televisi dengan yang '_live_' berbeda, yang '_live_' membuat mereka berdebar sendiri. Walau itu bukan ciuman, tapi tetap saja itu judulnya 'bibir bertemu dengan bibir'!

Tiba-tiba kelopak mata Sakura terbuka perlahan-lahan dan matanya bertemu dengan onyx.

"KYAAAAA! MESUUUM!"

BUKK!

Dengan refleks sebuah tonjokan dari tangan sang idola SMA Utagawa kita melayang pada wajah Sasuke dengan kecepatan cahaya hingga Sasuke terpental. Selamat, Sasuke! Kau mendapat tinjuan hangat dari tangan sang primadona sekolah _lagi_! Masih ingat kan saat kau menyelamatkan Sakura dari pecahan kaca jendela akibat bola _baseball_?

"Kau ini... Kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Ka-karena kau mau melakukan hal mesum padaku!"

"Hey, kenapa kau suka sekali menyebutku mesum?"

"Y-ya, karena kau memang mesum!"

"Aku tak berbuat macam-macam padamu. Aku hanya mau memberikanmu napas buatan." jawab Sasuke santai. Ia masih mengelus-elus wajahnya yang habis terkena tinjuan maut dari Sakura.

Wajah Sakura makin memerah. Seharusnya ia tak memukul Sasuke. Padahal niat Sasuke baik, hanya ingin memberi napas buatan untuk menyelamatkan Sakura. Ada rasa penyesalan di lubuk hati Sakura. Namun kalau wajah Sasuke dekat dengan wajah Sakura, itu justru akan membuat Sakura kembali mengingat kejadian di apartemen Sasuke yang tak patut untuk diingat. Hinata segera mendekati Sakura dan memberikannya handuk agar ia tak kedinginan.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, _gommen. _Aku sudah memukulmu di kolam renang tadi."

"Hn."

"Sasuke? Jangan marah dong."

"Hn."

"Sasukee... Maafkan akuu...!"

"Kau mau aku memaafkanmu?" tanya Sasuke. Lalu ia menepuk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya. "Cium aku."

"Ih, kau tetap saja mesum!" Sakura memukul-mukul bahu Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil.

"Lain kali kalau aku menolongmu, ucapkan terima kasih. Jangan memberiku pukulan." ucap Sasuke sambil melipatkan tangannya di depan dadanya. "Aku tak suka kalau orang lain yang memberikan napas buatan padamu." kata Sasuke lagi.

BLUSH! Muncullah semburat merah pada pipi putih Sakura yang membuat wajahnya makin manis.

"Ih, a-apaan sih..." ucap Sakura gugup. Kata-kata itu membuat Sakura malu.

DEG!

Sasuke menoleh ke arah belakang. Ia merasakan ada yang mengikuti dan memperhatikan mereka berdua sejak tadi. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah menyadari sejak awal kalau yang selalu mengikuti mereka setiap hari adalah...Stalker Sakura.

"Hey, kamu kenapa Sasuke? Ada sesuatu?"

"Hn, tidak ada apa-apa."

Mereka kembali berjalan pulang ke rumah. Dari balik sebuah rumah –yang entah rumah siapa- terlihat sosok orang yang sedang menggeram dan menatap tajam kedua remaja yang sedang pulang bersama itu. Ia sangat kesal melihat kedua orang itu yang semakin hari semakin dekat.

"Jauhi laki-laki itu, Sakura..."

+ x +

Sekarang Sakura berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah. Hari ini ia ada janji dengan Sasori untuk menemaninya membeli boneka. Yah, walaupun di ekskul Sakura dan Sasori jarang dekat karena Sasori cendrung pendiam di dalam ekskul. Tapi mereka lumayan akrab kok. Tumben sekali ia mengajak sakura untuk menemaninya membeli kado. Mungkin Sakura lebih dipercayai Sasori sebagai ketua Mading. Hm, apa hubungannya?

"Sudah menunggu lama?" tanya seorang laki-laki dari belakang Sakura.

"Oh, tidak. Aku baru saja menunggu." Sakura menampakkan senyuman manisnya yang bak malaikat yang turun dari langit.

Dengan perasaan ragu, Sasori hendak menggenggam tangan Sakura, namun ia kurung niat itu. Ia tak berani dan ia malu. Sasori tersenyum ke arah Sakura sambil berkata, "Ayo, Sakura!" Sakura mengangguk sembari membalas senyuman Sasori lalu mereka berdua jalan beriringan. Namun baru beberapa langkah tiba-tiba tangan Sakura di tarik oleh seseorang yang ternyata adalah Sasuke.

"Maaf, Akasuna. Hari ini Sakura harus pulang bersamaku. Kau bisa kan membeli kado sendirian?" ucap Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kata. "Dan satu lagi, jangan pernah dekati Sakura." tambah Sasuke.

"Apa hakmu melarangku mendekati Sakura? Memangnya kau pacarnya? Bukan kan?" tanya Sasori dengan nada mengejek. Terjadilah _deathglare _antara kedua pemuda tampan ini.

"Su-sudah, cukup!" teriak Sakura. Ia serasa seperti direbutkan oleh dua lelaki. Ups, bukannya kepedean, tapi memang itulah kenyataannya.

"Hari ini Sakura harus pulang bersamaku. Ayo, Sakura!" Sasuke menarik paksa Sakura hingga meninggalkan Sasori sendirian. Ia menggumam kata tak jelas secara berulang-ulang sambil menggeram.

Sakura yang ditarik langsung melepaskan tarikan itu dengan paksa. "Ih, apa-apaan kamu? Kasihan Sasori! Aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk menemaninya membeli boneka!" seru Sakura.

"Kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan dia lagi."

"Memang kenapa? Dia itu temanku!"

"Dia itu berbahaya. Kau jangan dekati laki-laki lain. Aku tak suka."

"Kenapa tak suka?"

"Pokoknya kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan laki-laki lain terutama Akasuna itu! Kau...tidak tahu maksudku." ucap Sasuke sedikit kesal. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Sakura di belakangnnya.

Sakura merasa bingung. Kenapa Sasuke bersikap seperti itu? Apakah Sasuke cemburu padanya atau...ada sesuatu yang lain? Sakura segera menyusul Sasuke yang sudah berjalan duluan di depannya.

"Hey, Sasuke. Kau kenapa sih? Jangan marah nggak jelas gitu dong." kata Sakura. Lho, nggak kebalik tuh? Bukannya seharusnya Sakura yang kesal? "Apa kau...cemburu?" tanya Sakura dengan polosnya.

"Mungkin." jawab Sasuke singkat. Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan menyentuh bahunya. Ia tatap emerald itu lekat-lekat membuat Sakura terasa lemas melihat onyx itu. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura membuat Sakura gugup. Apa Sasuke mau menciumnya? Karena terbawa suasana, Sakura memejamkan matanya. Tak berani ia melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

CUP!

Sakura membuka matanya. Ia tidak merasakan bibirnya disentuh oleh bibir Sasuke. Tapi bibir Sasuke malah mendarat di pipi Sakura. Padahal Sakura sudah berdebar-debar tak karuan dan sudah berpikir Sasuke aka menciumnya di bibir. Ternyata...hanya di pipi. Tersirat raut kecewa pada wajah Sakura.

"Kenapa? Kecewa? Mau kucium di bibir beneran?" kata Sasuke seraya menyeringai. Kata-kata itu membuat wajah Sakura memanas.

"A-apa-apaan kau, dasar Sasuke-_baka_!"

Dari belakang mereka terlihat sosok yang menatap Sakura dan Sasuke dengan tatapan kebencian. Ia tak suka melihat adegan yang baru saja ia lihat. Ia mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat. Dadanya terasa sakit.

"_Kuso_! Beraninya kau mencium Sakura-_ku_! Tak kuizinkan kau menyentuhnya, Uchiha... Sakura hanya boleh menjadi milikku. Aku...sudah tak tahan lagi!"

+ x +

Sore ini Sakura berada di depan gerbang sekolah, tepatnya sedang menunggu seseorang yang selalu pulang bersama dengannya. Sakura disuruh Sasuke untuk menunggunya karena Sasuke sedang ada urusan diruang guru sebentar. Dengan sabar Sakura menunggu Sasuke. Padahal sekolahan dan jalanan sudah terlihat sepi. Tak ada siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang di halaman sekolah maupun di jalan. Benar-benar...sepi.

"Sasuke lama sekali..." gumam Sakura.

Sakura terus melihat jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah lima belas menit Sakura menunggu Sasuke di luar. Sedang apa sih si Stalker mesum itu? Sakura sudah lelah berdiri di depan gerbang sambil membawa buku di tangannya. Ia menendang kerikil-kerikil kecil dengan bosan. Tak Sakura sadari dari belakangnya ada seseorang yang mendekatinya.

GREP!

"MPHHH...!"

Seseorang menutup mulut Sakura dengan menggunakan sapu tangan. Sakura meronta-ronta namun tubuhnya ditahan oleh orang yang berada di belakangnya itu. Siapa itu? Penculik atau...stalkernya. Tercium bau menyengat dan memusingkan pada sapu tangan ini. Hampir mirip alkohol. Bau ini...obat bius _eter_. Obat bius _eter _itu menyerang seluruh syaraf pusat pada tubuh sehingga syarafnya menjadi lumpuh dan membuat siapa saja yang menciumnya akan tak sadarkan diri. Dalam sekejap penglihatan Sakura sudah menghitam semua. Buku-buku yang ia genggam jatuh berserakan di tanah. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya. Orang itu nampak menyeringai dan membawa tubuh Sakura yang sudah terbius ke suatu tempat entah ke mana.

Dari halaman sekolah, munculah Sasuke yang habis keluar dari gedung sekolah. Ia berjalan setengah lari ke gerbang sekolah. Takut gadis _pink _itu menunggunya terlalu lama. Sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, Sasuke tak melihat tanda-tanda Sakura di sana. Apa gadis itu sudah pulang duluan? Namun, Sasuke menemukan buku-buku milik Sakura yang berserakan di tanah. Dan sebuah sapu tangan. Ia meraih sapu tangan itu dan mencium baunya pelan. Ini bau obat bius! Sasuke langsung mendecih dan menggeram. Ia mengepal tangannya dan meninju pagar sekolah. Ia tak peduli rasa sakit yag berdenyut pada tangannya. Yang ia khawatirkan sekarang adalah Sakura.

"Sial, Sakura diculik oleh stalker itu..."

**-TBC-**

**A/N**

Minna-_san _! Gommen aku telat update! Sebenarnya aku berencana update sebelum UKK (Ulangan Kenaikan Kelas) minggu-minggu kemarin. Udah aku ketik sampai 16 page,eh,malah dapet tugas banyak dari sekolah. Jadinya nggak sempet ngelanjut ngetik deh T.T

Huwa,chapter 2 banyak sekali! Ini pertama kalinya aku ngetik fic sepanjang 28 page! Sebenarnya eventnya masih panjang terus,tapi aku buang deh biar nggak banyak-banyak ^^v

Eh, kok banyak yang **nebak** **Naruto **ya? Hahaha...aku bingung deh,pada nebak kalo Naruto stalker keduanya. Kok pada nebak naruto? Jelaskan padaku ya,penasaran :D

Hyaaa...aku malu ngetik pas bagian SasuSaku di apartemen! Sumpah, aku sampe _blushing _sendiri pas ngetik. Malah sampe aku ragu bener-bener aku kasih bagian itu apa nggak soalnya aku takut para readers nggak suka bagian ini , Gommen kalo nggak suka!

**Special thanks to :**

**Eky-chan, Haza ShiRaifu, Nurama nurmala, **vvvv, mayu akira, ririrea, Yori Fujisaki, misterious girl, Natasya, Meity-chan, **OraRi HinaRa**, me, Hoshi Yamashita, **Putri Luna**, hiru no akuma, agnes BigBang, **4ntk4-ch4n, Nanairo Zoacha, **RizkaRina, . . . , Ren

Balas review yang nggak login + yang belum dibalas :

vvvv : makanya baca selanjutnya dong,hihi.. Makasih udah review! RnR lagi ya! ^^

mayu akira : hyahaha..kok Gaara sih? Ekeke... Makasih udah review! RnR lagi! :)

ririrea : masa sih lucu?hoho. kok pada nebak naruto ya?haha.. makasih udah review! RnR lagi ya! XD

Yori Fujisaki : nyaa,thanks! Dari awal stalkernya bener sasuke kok, kan akhirnya ketahuan sama Sakuranya jadi Sasuke selalu ngikutin dia sampe akhirnya deket deh! Ni threeshoots lho~ Makasih udah review! RnR lagi ya! ;)

misterious girl : makanya,baca selanjutnya ya,hihi... Makasih udah review! RnR lagi ya! ^0^

Natasya : waa,thanks! Tapi awalnya memang Sasuke kok stalkernya,cuma karena ketahuan jadinya dia ngikutinnya secara terang2an trus jd deket sama Saku. Makasih udah review! RnR lagi ya! :D

Meity-chan : hihi...awalnya emang Sasuke kok stalkernya. Cuma ternyata ada stalker kedua setelah sasuke berhenti jadi stalker secara diam2(?). Makasih udah review! RnR lagi ya! ^^

me : ni udah update,sorry telat! makasih udah review! RnR lagi ya! ^^

agnes BigBang : ni udah update,gommen telat! Makasih udah review! RnR ya! :)

Nanairo Zoacha : nyaa~thanks! Oh ya,kok PMnya Nana-chan nggak diaktifin? Jadinya aku mau bales review nggak bisa,hehe. Makasih udah review! RnR lagi ya! ^^

RizkaRina : udah update nih,gommen telat! Makasih udah review! RnR lagi ya! ^^

. . . : Ni udah aku lanjut, gommen telat! Kok nggak dikasih nama sih, jadinya bingung mau nulis pennamenya ^^, Makasih udah review, RnR lagi~

Ren : akhirnya kau review juga! Hoho... Iya nih udah update kok, sorry lama, tahu kan aku sibuk *digampar*,wkwk.. Makasih udah review, RnR lagi yo! XD

**Sebelumnya Mohon Maaf, saya TIDAK MENERIMA FLAME dalam bentuk apapun. Don't Like, Don't Read, okay? ;)**

**Boleh minta reviewnya please? X3**


	3. Stalker x Stalker

Sakura terbangun. Rasanya masih terngiang-ngiang bau _eter _pada indra penciumnya. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan berat. Sakura nampak sukar untuk membuka pelupuk matanya. Cahaya lampu yang menerpa matanya, membuat Sakura mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Ia mengerang.

'Ngg...di mana ini? Ugh, kenapa tubuhku tak bisa digerakkan?' batin Sakura seraya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan perlahan.

Ia membuka matanya. Awalnya pandangannya terlihat samar-samar. Yang pertama kali Sakura lihat adalah kedua kakinya dan tubuhnya diikat bersama sandaran kursi yang ia duduki. Sakura juga dapat merasakan kedua tangannya diikat di belakang sandaran kursi. Ia meringis saat ia mecoba menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya, rasanya sakit. Sepertinya tangan dan kakinya benar-benar diikat dengan kencang.

Sakura tambah terkejut saat melihat pakaian yang ia kenakan sekarang. Ia tidak mengenakan seragam sekolahnya lagi. Sekarang tubuhnya dibalut oleh gaun pengantin pendek selutut berwarna putih bersih berbahan kain sutra halus dengan kerah berpotongan rendah dan renda serta bertaburkan batu swaroski.

Dengan penuh tanda tanya Sakura memperhatikan sekeliling di ruangan gelap yang hanya diterangi oleh lampu yang menggantung di atas plafon. Mata emeraldnya membulat sempurna.

'A-astaga, apa-apaan ini?'

Sakura melihat foto-fotonya dalam berbagai kegiatan yang ditempel di dinding di mulai saat ia sedang belajar di kelas, sedang berbelanja, sedang tidur di taman belakang sekolah, dan yang lebih parah adalah ada foto Sakura yang sedang berganti pakaian!

Di sana juga ada syal dan barang-barang miliknya yang hilang, lukisan-lukisan dengan model Sakura, kaset-kaset video yang bertulis 'Sakura' dengan judul dan tanggal yang berbeda-beda, serta sebuah video Sakura yang sedang menyala di TV berukuran 14 inchi.

Sakura langsung merasa shock sekaligus jijik. Coba kalian bayangkan, jika kalian menemukan foto-foto dan video-video kalian yang direkam secara diam-diam –apalagi foto atau video diambil saat kalian sedang berganti pakaian- apakah kalian tidak merasa jijik?

"Kau sudah sadar, Sakura-_Hime_?" suara berat seorang pemuda terdengar dari arah depan Sakura duduk.

"Si-siapa itu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada gemetar. Keringat dingin sudah menetes pada pelipisnya. Entah kenapa suara itu sedikit familiar, menurut Sakura.

"Apakah kau tak tahu aku?"

Sosok itu semakin dekat hingga akhirnya sosok itu terlihat jelas saat wajahnya terterpa sinar lampu. Sakura yag melihat sosok itu langsung tercengang kaget, degup jantungnya terasa begitu cepat berpacu. Keringat dinginnya semakin mengucur dengan deras.

"K-kau..."

.

.

.

.

.

**STALKER**

**Disclaimer : **Kalau punyaku, udah kubuat anime 'Naruto' jadi anime _Shoujo_! *digantung **Masashi Kishimoto**-sensei*

**Warning : **AU, OOC, maybe Typo, Gaje, **heavy OOC** for **Sasuke**, alur (mungkin) kecepetan.

**Pairing : **SasuSaku

**Genre : **Romance, dan...terserah menurut readers deh ^_^

**Rated : **T

**Don't Like, Don't Read, Don't Flame!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Happy Reading!~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : Stalker x Stalker**

"Kau... S-Sai?"

"Ah, rupanya kau ingat aku," kata pemuda berkulit pucat yang bernama Sai itu, "Kau sangat cantik mengenakan gaun pengantin itu, Sakura-_ku_."

Sai mengitari Sakura perlahan, memandangi Sakura yang mengenakan gaun pengantin pilihannya. Ternyata ia tidak salah pilih, gaun itu sangat cocok di tubuh Sakura. Nampak manis.

"J-jadi selama ini Stalkernya adalah kau? Bukannya kau pacar sahabatku, Ino?"

"Pacarnya Ino ya," pemuda itu terkikik, "Ya, perempuan itu memang bodoh sudah mau kumanfaatkan. Mau saja dia menjadi pacarku padahal kami tidak begitu saling mengenali."

"Memanfaatkan? Kau memanfaatkan apa?!" Terdengar gemelutuk gigi Sakura, merasa kesal. Tentu saja kesal, sahabatnya hanya dimanfaatkan oleh pemuda brengsek macam Sai.

"Yah, aku hanya menjadikannya pacarku cuma untuk mengumpulkan info tentangmu, sayang," ujar Sai seraya mencolek dagu Sakura yang membuat Sakura merinding, "Setelah aku sudah cukup mencari info dari gadis bodoh itu, aku akan mencampakkannya."

"K-kau... Berani-beraninya...!" teriak Sakura. Ia mengepal tangannya hingga buku-buku kukunya memutih.

Sai membalikkan badannya dan berjalan perlahan setelah ia berkata, "Ckck... Kau tahu? Sejak kelas satu aku selalu memperhatikanmu,"

"Eh?"

Lelaki itu mengambil sebuah kursi dan meletakkan di depan Sakura agar mereka dapat berhadapan, ia pun duduk.

"Dulu..."

.

.

.

.

_Ini adalah tahun ajaran baru. Seluruh siswa-siswi yang baru saja lulus dari sekolah mereka merasa bersemangat untuk memasuki sekolah mereka yang baru. Ingin rasanya mereka cepat-cepat mengenakan seragam sekolah barunya, mendapatkan teman-teman baru, dan ingin merasakan materi-materi pelajaran baru yang diajarkan oleh guru-guru baru pula._

_SMA Utagawa terlihat sangat ramai. Banyak siswa-siswi SMP –yang akan menjadi murid SMA Utagawa- berdiri di depan halaman sekolah, menunggu upacara pembukaan Masa Orientasi Siswa. Banyak yang menggerombol dengan teman-teman satu sekolahnya dan bercanda ria._

_Selesai upacara pembukaan MOS, seluruh siswa baru dibagi beberapa kelompok gugus MOS dan dibimbing kakak pembina masing-masing kelompok untuk memasuki kakak-kakak pembina memperkenalkan diri, mereka menyuruh siswa-siswi memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas._

"_Adik-adik, ayo kalian perkenalkan nama kalian dan asal sekolah kalian. Dimulai dari...kamu!" seorang kakak pembina menunjuk seorang pemuda berwajah pucat yang duduk sendirian di bangku pojok kanan. Pemuda itu menghela napas sebentar lalu ia berdiri dan maju ke depan kelas._

"_Sai. SMP Youtsuba." Pemuda yang bernama Sai itu segera berjalan dan duduk di bangkunya. Ia memperhatikan siswa-siswi yang akan menjadi teman barunya- yang sedang memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas, berusaha mengenal teman-teman segugusnya ini, gugus 16. Namun baru sebentar saja Sai langsung terasa malas untuk memperhatikan anak-anak memperkenalkan diri. Ia malah menyibukkan diri dengan melukis pada selembar kertas yang ia temukan di laci meja._

_Setelah para siswa disuruh memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas, mereka disuruh mencatat bahan-bahan untuk membuat perlengkapan MOS nanti._

"_Ya, hari Minggu besok kita akan membuat alat-alat perlengkapan MOS hari Senin di sekolah pukul 08.00 pagi. Kita kumpul di aula ya . Jangan lupa bawa bahan-bahan yang kalian catat ya!" kata seorang kakak pembina._

"Ha'i_, _senpai_!" jawab siswa-siswi serentak._

_Hari Minggunya, tepat pukul 08.00 pagi, anak-anak gugus 16 dan beberapa anak-anak dari gugus lainnya sudah berkumpul di aula SMA Utagawa. Nampaknya sudah ada beberapa anak yang sudah saling berkenalan bahkan mulai akrab. Kecuali Sai, ia nampaknya agak susah diajak akrab sehingga sekarang ia sendirian tanpa teman._

_Sai tidak peduli itu. Tidak dapat teman? Tidak masalah baginya. Ia hanya suka melukis. Kanvas, cat air, dan kuas adalah teman sehari-hari baginya._

"_Adik-adik, sekarang kalian bikin alat-alatnya ya. Kalian sudah membawa bahan dan peralatannya kan?"_

"_Sudah, _senpai_!"_

_Seluruh siswa-siswi mengeluarkan bahan-bahan dari tas mereka. Semuanya membawa bahan-bahan yang lengkap. Mereka membuat peralatan MOS dengan gembira –menurut penglihatan kakak pembina-. Kecuali Sai, wajahnya yang pucat kini terlihat makin memucat saat mengeluarkan bahan-bahan untuk MOS._

"_Astaga... Aku lupa bawa kardus dan bola!" Sai terlihat panik. Ia ingin meminta bahan di teman lain tapi ia belum kenal dengan mereka. Ada perasaan malu dan gengsi juga._

_Lagi pula siapa juga yang mau membantu dia, pikir Sai. Mereka sadar Sai terlihat panik, tapi tak ada seorang pun yang terlihat peduli! Mereka malah sibuk sendiri-sendiri dan membantu teman yang mereka kenal._

_Sepertinya teman-teman yang lain juga agak takut dekat dengan Sai karena ia pucat dan pendiam. Oke, daripada minta tolong teman-teman yang belum ia kenal, lebih baik ia mencari di tong sampah. Siapa tahu saja ada kardus atau bola yang sudah dibuang,kan?_

"_Hey," terdengar suara lembut seorang gadis dari belakang Sai. Sai menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Terlihat sosok gadis manis berambut _pink_ sepunggung. Siapa gadis ini? Sepertinya dia bukan dari gugus 16, "Kau kenapa? Aku perhatikan kau kelihatan sedang panik. Ada apa?"_

"_Aku lupa membawa kardus dan bola." jawab Sai dengan wajah datar. Terkesan dingin._

"_Oh... Aku bawa kardus lebih kok! Bola bisa kita bagi dua. Tunggu ya!" gadis itu setengah berlari menuju tempatnya dan mengambil kardus dan separuh bola yang sudah ia bagi. "Ini untukmu,"_

_Sai tertegun. Ia tak sangka bahwa gadis _pink_ itu benar-benar akan memberikan apa yang ia butuhkan._

"_A-arigatou." ucap Sai sedikit gugup._

"_Doita!" Saat Sakura hendak pergi, ia menoleh ke arah Sai. "Oh iya, namaku Sakura. Sakura Haruno! Dari gugus 17!" Sakura tersenyum sangat manis, "Aku ke sana dulu ya, peralatanku belum jadi. _Jaa ne_!" Sakura pun berlari menuju tempatnya._

_DEG!_

_Jantung Sai terasa berdegup kencang, ia dapat merasakan rasa panas yang menjalar di hatinya yang dingin. Wajahnya terasa memanas dan memerah. Gadis itu...berbeda dari yang lain. Dia juga tidak takut melihat wajahnya yang terlihat pucat dan terkesan dingin._

'_Sakura? Nama yang indah...seperti orangnya.'_

_Itulah baru pertama kalinya Sai merasakan perasaan hangat yang namanya...cinta._

.

.

.

.

"Semenjak itu, aku suka padamu. Lalu aku semakin mencari-cari info tentangmu,"

Sakura yang mendengar cerita Sai sedikit terkejut. Ah, ia baru mengingat kejadian itu, hari dimana ia tak sengaja melihat seorang anak lelaki yang terlihat sedang kesulitan di MOS. Sungguh tega ia melupakan bocah yang pernah ia bantu setahun yang lalu.

"Aku sangat suka melukismu saat kau sedang sendirian. Karena bagiku, kau adalah objek yang sangat indah untuk ku lukis,"

Sai berjalan perlahan, mendekati dinding yang berisikan foto-foto Sakura, " Lalu aku mulai merekammu disaat ada kegiatan dan memotretmu dari jauh," kata Sai sambil menyentuh dan mengelus setiap foto-foto Sakura.

"Setelah kelas dua, aku semakin menggilaimu. Aku pun selalu mencari info pada Ino, selalu mengirim foto-fotomu, benda yang sedang kau inginkan, dan akhirnya aku selalu mengikuti ke manapun kamu pergi."

Sakura tak menyangka, Sai yang kelihatannya pendiam bisa berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu. Sai terlihat sangat...berbeda, seperti orang frustasi.

"Kau..." belum selesai Sakura berbicara, tiba-tiba dipotong oleh Sai.

"Tapi, saat aku mengikutimu pulang, aku melihat kau pulang bersama lelaki brengsek yang akhir-akhir ini semakin lama semakin dekat denganmu. Itu membuatku gelisah dan makin gila!"

Sakura sudah tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya tertegun setelah mendengar perkataan Sai. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau jahat, Sakura. Kau sudah menyiksa perasaanku hingga rasanya aku ingin mati," Sai menarik napasnya panjang, lalu berkata "Aku...sudah tak tahan lagi."

Sai berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju Sakura yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Jari telunjukknya mengangkat dagunya agar ia dapat melihat wajah cantik Sakura.

Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata onyx milik Sai, mata yang sehitam aura yang sekarang ia pancarkan. Dan dapat ia rasakan firasat yang sangat buruk dan...mengancam hidupnya.

"Aku akan menjadikanmu milikku, Sakura-_Hime_... Selamanya,"

"Jadi milikmu selamanya? Bagaimana caranya? Hahaha! Jangan harap, Sai!"

"Mudah saja," Sai menarik dagu Sakura dan mendekati telinganya, "Aku akan menjadikanmu bonekaku."

"Bo-boneka? H-hahaha... Kau sudah gila." ujar Sakura sembari tertawa kaku.

Keringat dingin makin mengalir di sekujur tubuh Sakura. Jantungnya terasa berdegup makin kencang. Rasa takut makin menyelimuti Sakura. Orang ini sudah tak waras, pikir Sakura.

"Akan kujadikan kau boneka lilin, dan kau pasti akan menjadi mahakaryaku yang paling indah di seluruh dunia, HAHAHAHA!" tawa Sai menggema di ruangan itu.

"Setelah itu, setiap hari aku dapat melihatmu, menyentuhmu, menciummu," jari telunjuk Sai menelusuri dari dahi, hidung, hingga bibir Sakura yang terlihat merah merekah, "Dan agar semua lelaki tidak bisa mendekatimu. Hanya aku. Hanya aku yang hanya boleh mendekatimu. Kau milikku!"

Sai berjalan ke belakang Sakura dan melepaskan ikatan pada tali di belakang sandaran kursi, tangan, dan kakinya, lalu ia menggendong Sakura dengan _bridal style_.

"K-kau...gila! KAU SUDAH GILA, SAI!" teriak Sakura sembari meronta-ronta. Air matanya melinangi pipinya, sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi. "Lepaskan Sai, LEPASKAN! TIDAAAKK!"

Sakura makin ganas meronta-ronta agar dapat lepas dari gendongan Sai. Namun semua itu percuma saja, tenaga Sakura habis dan tangan kakinya sakit akibat bekas ikatan pada kaki dan tangan Sakura yang sangat kencang. Sakura terisak, ia terus menangis dan meronta-ronta.

Sai membawa Sakura pada sebuah ruangan –lebih tepatnya ke sebuah kamar mandi berukuran sedang. Di sana terdapat _bath tub_ yang berisi sebuah cairan berwarna putih. Sakura yang melihat isi _bath tub _makin meronta-ronta.

"Sai, lepaskan, kumohon! Toloooong!" jerit Sakura sembari meronta-ronta. Ia benar-benar berharap ada seseorang yang mendengar teriakannya dan menyelamatkannya.

"Sstt...sabar Sakura-_Hime_, ini tidak terasa sakit kok," Sai mengecup kening Sakura lalu bibirnya dengan lembut. "Sebentar lagi kita akan hidup bahagia untuk selamanya."

Sai berjalan mendekati _bath tub_ dan perlahan-lahan ia menurunkan Sakura agar masuk ke dalam _bath tub_. Air mata Sakura semakin deras mengalir.

Kalau begini, Sakura bisa benar-benar mati. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus Sakura lakukan? Ayolah Sakura, berpikir...berpikir... AH!

"A-AKU JUGA SAYANG KAMU!" seru Sakura secara tiba-tiba.

Sai tercengang. Ia terpatung mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Sakura. Apa katanya?

"E-eh, apa?" tanya Sai seperti orang kebingungan sekaligus tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sakura. "Kau...sayang padaku juga?"

'_YES! Sepertinya Sai percaya pada kebohonganku!' _batin Sakura penuh harap.

Jujur saja, ide ini terasa konyol menurut Sakura. Sangat konyol. Bahkan ide ini terasa sedikit tidak begitu masuk karena tak disangka Sai akan percaya, Sakura pun melanjutkan kebohongan itu,

"Ke-kenapa dari dulu kamu nggak ngomong ke aku? Sebenarnya aku...juga suka kamu!" Sakura mengeluarkan jurus 'tangisan buaya'nya.

"Ah, maaf Sakura!" Sai menurunkan Sakura perlahan-lahan, kemudian ia menyeka air mata Sakura yang melinangi pipinya yang memucat, "Dulu aku tidak punya keberanian tuk mendekatimu, jadi maafkan aku. Aku menyesal,"

Sai memeluk Sakura dengan erat, seolah ia tak ingin kehilanganya, lalu mencium keningnya, "Aku suka kamu, Sakura.."

Sai melepaskan pelukannya, "Mulai sekarang kau menjadi milikku, kekasihku. Tapi," ia mengambil jeda sesaat sebelum berkata, "Kamu harus tetap di sini, tidak boleh keluar ke mana-mana."

Sakura kaget mendengar itu. Maksudnya tinggal dengannya untuk selama-lamanya, begitu? Lelaki ini memang sudah tak waras.

Tapi demi keselamatannya, Sakura mengangguk setuju sembari menyunggingkan senyum palsu bahagianya. Sai yang mengerti jawaban Sakura tentu saja merasa bahagia. Ia kembali memeluk Sakura erar-erat.

Betapa bahagianya gadis yang ia sukai sudah jatuh kepelukannya...untuk selamanya, pikirnya. Sakura membalas pelukan Sai sambil memikirkan rencana untuk kabur dari 'penjara' ini pada malam ini juga.

"_Kami-sama_, tolong aku..." tangis batinnya.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 01:00 a.m

Di sebuah rumah kecil yang amat terpencil-hanya dikelilingi hutan-,tepatnya pada kamar yang kecil nan sempit. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut _soft pink _yang sepertinya tertidur lelap. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, disitulah tempat dimana sang Idola SMA Utagawa, Sakura, beristirahat sekarang.

_PIIIP...PIIIP...!_

Terdengar suara bunyi alarm ponsel Sakura yang sengaja ia letakkan di dekat kupingnya karena _volume _alarm sengaja ia kecilkan agar sang 'penculik' tidak terbangun. Sakura langsung terbangun dan segera mematikan bunyi alarn.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, melihat sekitar kamar yang ia pakai sekarang. Kamar ini sangat sederhana. Di kamar ini terdapat dua pintu, pintu di depan Sakura menuju ruang makan dan pintu di samping kirinya menuju kamar Sai. Ya, kamar Sai tepat di sebelah kamar yang digunakan Sakura.

Untunglah ia tidur sendirian. Saat usai makan malam, Sai sempat mengajak Sakura untuk tidur satu kamar dengannya. Tentu saja Sakura menolak dengan halus dengan alasan belum waktunya mereka tidur di satu kamar, apalagi satu kasur.

Tadinya Sai bersikeras, namun Sakura memohon dengan segala cara. Akhirnya caranya berhasil juga, Sai pun memaklumi. Nyaris saja, kalau mereka satu kamar, bagaimana Sakura bisa kabur dari 'Neraka' ini?

Sakura memasukkan ponsel dan seragam sekolahnya ke dalam tas sekolahnya. Sakura mengenakan _dress _selutut yang dipinjamkan Sai. Mungkin itu baju adik atau ibunya. Sakura segera membuka pintu kamar itu dengan perlahan.

Ckrek. Ckrek.

_Lho? Kenapa tak bisa dibuka?_

Sakura terus berusaha membuka pintu itu, namun tetap saja tak bisa dibuka. Astaga, sepertinya pintu ini dikunci dari luar! _Kusso_... Apa Sai tahu rencana Sakura untuk kabur? Sakura pikir, sepertinya ia harus kabur lewat jendela. Namun sepertinya ia kurang beruntung, ternyata seluruh jendela di kamar itu digembok.

Sakura makin panik, keringat dingin mulai menetes kembali di pelipisnya. Tak ada cara lain, satu-satunya cara yang akan Sakura pakai adalah... memecahkan kaca jendela dan lompat. Dan untungnya rumah ini tidak bertingkat.

Ini memang cara nekat, karena suara pecahan jendela pasti bisa membangunkan Sai. Namun, hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk kabur.

Sakura mengambil sesuatu benda yang keras, dan langsung memecahkan jendela dengan cepat.

_PRAAANG...PRAANNNGG...!_

"Hey, apa itu!" terdengar suara Sai yang sepertinya terbangun.

Sakura langsung cepat-cepat lompat dari jendela, hingga ujung roknya sobek, Sakura segera berlari sebelum Sai mengejarnya. Ia tak berani menoleh ke belakang.

Saat ini ia hanya bisa berlari, berlari, dan berlari semampunya.

"Sakura! Jangan pergi!"

Dengan keberanian penuh dan masih ada sedikit keraguan, Sakura memberanikan menoleh ke belakang. Dapat ia lihat Sai sedang mengejarnya dibelakangnya.

Makin panik, ia makin mempercepat larinya. Sampai Sakura terus terjatuh hingga lututnya berdarah, namun Sakura tak peduli. Ia terus berlari walau ia merasakan lututnya makin terasa perih dan sakit.

"TOLOOOOONNG!"

+ x +

Awan malam terasa bergerak cepat. Dedaunan menari-nari diiringi lantunan irama gesekan ranting-ranting pohon akibat ulah sang angin yang berembus kencang. Langit hitam kelam tanpa taburan bintang-bintang,dan tanpa sang ratu malam yang biasanya menyinari kota Konoha dan daerah sekitarnya. Dan terdengar pula suara erangan binatang di luar sana.

Di sinilah Sasuke sekarang, tersesat di sebuah hutan. Sasuke terus mencari-cari Sakura di semua tempat. Sasuke hanya bercerita pada Ino masalah penculikan Sakura ini, dan menyuruh gadis itu agar bilang ke orangtua Sakura kalau Sakura sedang menginap di rumahnya.

Ino nyaris ingin menghubungi polisi, namun Sasuke menghentikannya. Menurutnya lebih baik masalah ini jangan diberitahukan pada siapa-siapa. Siapa tahu saja sang penculik atau Stalker Sakura ini akan melakukan hal-hal yang buruk jika ada yang melapor. Sasuke tahu, Stalker ini sangat nekat dan bisa berbuat macam-macam.

Kelelahan sudah ia mencari Sakura tanpa istirahat, akhirnya Sasuke beristirahat sejenak di bawah rindangnya pepohonan.

"Sakura... Di mana kau?"

.

.

.

.

Sakura masih terus berlari hingga memasuki hutan. Sakura menoleh ke belakang sementara Sai masih mengejarnya juga.

"Sakura, ku bilang berhenti!"

Sakura terus berlari sekuat tenaganya sambil berusaha mencari tempat bersembunyi. Dengan cepat Sakura bersembunyi di balik pohon. Mumpung Sai belum menemukannya, Sakura segera merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil ponselnya.

Siapa yang harus ia hubungi, siapa yang akan dimintai bantuan? Entah mengapa terlintas nama Sasuke dipikiran Sakura.

Dengan tangan yang bergemetaran, Sakura mencari kontak Sasuke, menekan tombol hijau dan menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke. Namun, tiba-tiba...

_PIIPP! _Ponsel Sakura langsung mati.

"Sial, kenapa disaat genting seperti ini ponselku malah mati?" geram sakura. Ia sudah merasa ketakutan, merasa terancam.

Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit terutama lututnya. Ia sudah tak sanggup lari. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa ada cahaya yang menyorotinya.

"Ah, rupanya kau disitu, Sakura-_hime_!" Sai menyorotkan lampu senternya ke arah Sakura. Sakura langsung lari dan terus berteriak minta tolong.

.

.

.

"TOLOOONG!"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah belakang, mendengar suara teriakan yang sangat ia kenal. Secara spontan Sasuke langsung berdiri saat mendengar suara teriakan itu lagi. Suara itu...

"Sakura!" Sasuke langsung segera mencari sumber suara itu, "Sakura, kau di mana!"

Sasuke memasuki semak-semak dan terus berlari hingga melihat sosok Sakura yang berlari menuju ke arahnya, dan dari kejauhan diikuti dengan 'stalker' yang sudah menculik Sakura. Tentu saja Sasuke kaget melihat siapa pelaku yang sudah tega menculik Sakura.

"Kau... Sai? Jadi kau yang menculik Sakura?!" tuding Sasuke sembari menarik lengan pergelangan Sakura agar berlindung dibalik punggung kokohnya.

"Heh, kaget?" ujar Sai sarkastik.

"BRENGSEK!" Sasuke langsung menonjok muka Sai hingga ia tersungkur di tanah.

Terlihat darah segar yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Ia langsung bangkit dan mengelap darah itu dengan punggung tangannya, mereka berdua saling berpandangan dengan penuh kebencian, saling mengeluarkan aura yang suram.

Lalu, terjadilah pertarungan sengit. Sakura yang melihat itu tak tega melihat Sasuke yang sedikit babak belur. Dengan cepat dan penuh amarah, Sai langsung mecekik Sasuke membuat Sakura makin menjerit.

"Argghh!" Sasuke mengerang kesakitan. Ia tak bisa melepaskan cekikan itu,terlalu kencang.

"HAHAHA! Mati kau, Sasuke Uchiha!" Sai tertawa puas dan penuh kemenangan. Ia semakin mengencangkan cekikannya.

Sakura ingin membantu, namun bagaimana caranya? Terlintas sebuah ide, Sakura mengambil batu yang agak besar, dan dengan perasaaan agak takut ia segera memukul Sai dari belakang.

BUKK!

Robohlah ia hingga menindihi Sasuke, namun tangan Sai masih tetap setia mencengkram leher Sasuke. Ini makin gawat, Sasuke makin kesakitan. Apalagi ia tertindih oleh Sai, hingga napasnya makin terasa sesak.

Tak ada pilihan lagi, Sakura mengambil sebuah batang pohon yang agak panjang dan berduri, lalu dengan perasaan takut ia memukul lengan Sai hingga berdarah dan memar.

"AKHH!"

Sai langsung melepaskan tangannya dan terjatuh ke sebelah kiri Sasuke. Sasuke nampak ngos-ngosan dan segera mengatur napasnya. Sepertinya cekikan Sai lumayan kencang, hingga leher putih Sasuke terlihat memerah.

Entah kenapa, hanya memukul Sai dengan batu dan batang pohon yang berduri membuat Sakura terasa lemas dan tak bertenaga hingga ia terduduk lemas. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa bergetar, lemas.

Ia takut. Baru kali ini dia memukul seorang 'teman' menggunakan benda yang keras hingga membuat seseorang terluka. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, seorang temannya itu sedang melakukan perbuatan yang bisa membuat seseorang mati.

Sasuke berusaha berdiri, dan langsung berlari ke Sakura yang masih terlihat lemas dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Sakura?"

"Se-seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu padamu, _baka_...!" ucap Sakura yang masih terisak-isak, "Aku...khawatir padamu! Aku takut kamu mati!" Sakura makin menangis.

Sasuke segera mendekati Sakura, dan menariknya dalam pelukannya, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku lebih mengkhawatirkanmu," Sasuke mengelus-elus punggung Sakura, membuat gadis itu merasa sedikit tenang.

"Ayo, sekarang kita pergi dari sini."

"E-eh, tapi..."

Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura dan berjalan meninggalkan Sai. Sakura melirik Sai yang masih ..terkapar dan merintih kesakitan. Sakura tak tega. Meskipun Sai telah berbuat jahat, tapi dia tetap teman Sakura dan juga pacar sahabatnya, Ino.

Apakah Sakura harus tega meninggalkan 'stalker'nya di tengah hutan sendirian dengan penuh luka-luka seperti itu? Sakura pun melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke dan berlari ke arah Sai, hal yang sangat tak terduga.

Sakura segera membantu Sai untuk duduk secara perlahan, dan itu membuat Sai bingung, apa yang akan Sakura lakukan padanya.

Ia segera mengeluarkan sebuah dompet manis berwarna merah berukuran sedang, yang berisikan peralatan P3K. Sakura mengulurkan tangan kanan Sai dan melihat luka pada lengan Sai akibat pukulan batang pohon dari Sakura. Ia bersihkan lukanya dan menutulkan obat merah dengan kapas secara perlahan.

"Maaf. Gara-gara aku, kamu jadi seperti ini, Sai," ucap Sakura dengan suara pelan. Ia melilitkan lengan Sai dengan perban. "Semoga cepat sembuh." Sakura tersenyum dan ia segera menyusul Sasuke yang masih berdiri di tempat.

Sai hanya bisa melihat punggung Sakura dan Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Ia menatap lengannya yang tadi diperban oleh Sakura, dan ia termenung.

'Mengapa dia malah menolongku? Padahal aku sudah berbuat jahat,'

Tak terduga, Sai meneteskan air mata. Hatinya terasa begitu pedih dan menyesal, amat sangat menyesal telah berbuat hal jahat seperti ini. Ia sudah menculik Sakura, bahkan nyaris membunuhnya. Apakah itu yang namanya dibutakan oleh cinta?

Dan juga...ia pasti juga sudah melukai hati Ino bila tahu hal ini. Padahal selama ini Ino benar-benar tulus sayang pada Sai, bisa dilihat dari pancaran mata _Aqua marine_-nya setiap hari saat mereka sedang bersama.

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Sai juga sayang pada Ino. Entahlah, Sai sedikit merasa nyaman bersama Ino. Ia gadis yang cantik, baik, perhatian, yah walaupun terkadang suka cerewet dan bawel setengah mati.

Sekarang ia sadar, ia mulai menyukai Ino. Namun, apakah pantas Sai berdampingan dengan Ino? Rasanya tidak. Dia sudah berkhianat, sudah melakukan hal yang amat sangat jahat.

Rasanya, ia tidak berani bertemu dengan Sakura dan Ino untuk selamanya.

+ x +

"Sakura! Bagaimana keadaanmu? Huwa, kamu penuh dengan luka! Kamu diapakan sama Stalker itu? Apa dia berbuat kasar sama kamu? Bagaimana kamu bisa kabur? Siapa Stalker itu? Aku khawatir padamu, tau!" Ino merasa makin khawatir melihat Sakura sekarang, penuh dengan perekat luka di lutut, siku, dahi, dan lengan.

Sakura baru masuk ke kelas sudah mendapat berentetan pertanyaan dari Ino. Ia heran, apa Ino nggak capek ngomong sepanjang itu nggak pake jeda dan hanya dalam satu tarikan napas saja?

"Ceritanya panjang, Ino. Kau pasti sangat kaget dan..kecewa." ucap Sakura lirih. Ya, pasti Ino sangat kecewa saat tau kalau yang menculiknya adalah Sai, kekasih sahabatnya.

"Emang ceritanya gimana?" tanya Ino penasaran.

'Aku...takut, Ino. Aku tak berani untuk bercerita padamu. Aku takut kau kecewa,"

"Ayolah Sakura, ceritalah. Aku sahabatmu! Kumohon, jangan membuatku penasaran dan makin khawatir, aku ingin tau."

Gadis _pink_ itu menghela napas berat, sedikit merasa tidak enak, "Baiklah."

Sakura mulai menceritakan kejadian dari awal sampai akhir. Ino terus mendengarkan cerita sahabatnya itu dengan seksama, tak ingin tertinggal satu kata pun dari mulut sahabatnya itu. Dan inilah saatnya Sakura mengatakan siapa Stalker itu.

"Siapa dia? Apa dia salah satu anggota fansmu? Satu sekolah dengan kita?"

"Ya, dia satu sekolah dengan kita. Bahkan...kita kenal dengan dia," nada bicara Sakura terdengar misterius, seolah yang ia ceritakan adalah sebuah kasus yang sudah ia pecahkan, seperti detektif.

"Serius? Siapa dia, Sakura?" tanya Ino yang tak sabaran, ia sedikit mengguncangkan tubuh sahabatnya itu

"Stalkerku selama ini yang sudah menculikku adalah..." Sakura menelan ludah dan menarik napas panjang, "Pacarmu, Sai,"

DEG!

Bagaikan terjatuh dari tebing saat Ino mendengar itu. Apa benar? Atau Sakura hanya bercanda. Namun dari raut wajah Sakura, ia tidak terlihat seperti bercanda.

"S-Sai? Kau...bercanda?"

"Aku nggak bercanda, Ino. Aku juga kaget saat tau itu," Sakura menghela napas lagi, "Dan kau tahu, dia berpacaran denganmu hanya ingin memanfaatkanmu, untuk mencari info tentangku. Aku sangat kecewa dia hanya mempermainkanmu.."

Raut wajah Ino terlihat begitu kecewa. Pantas saja sewaktu mereka pacaran, Sai kadang bertanya tentang Sakura. Saat ditanya Ino, alasanannya hanya ingin tahu teman dekat Ino saja. Dan juga sewaktu hari dimana Sakura diculik, tak ada kabar dari Sai. Pesannya pun tak dibalas, dihubungi pun juga susah.

Ino merasa hatinya begitu terpukul. Ia sudah sangat sayang pada lelaki itu. Sai yang perhatian, Sai yang peduli, ternyata itu semuanya...palsu?

Tanpa mereka sadari, bel masuk sudah berbunyi sejak tadi. Tiba-tiba Kakashi-_sensei _masuk ke kelas bebarengan dengan Sai yang dipenuhi luka-luka yang sudah diperban dan diberi perekat luka. Melihat keadaan Sai yang seperti itu menimbulkan tanda tanya besar siswa-siswi di kelas.

"Anak-anak, ayo cepat duduk di bangku masing-masing." kata Kakasih-_sensei_. Tentu saja semuanya menuruti apa yang diperintahkan wali kelas mereka tersebut. Kecuali Sai, ia tetap setia berdiri disamping Kakasih-_sensei_. Ia agak menunduk, tidak berani melihat wajah Sakura dan Ino.

Sebelumnya, Sakura melirik bangku milik Sasuke. Kosong. Kemana dia? Apa hari ini tidak berangkat?

"Apa hari ini ada yang absen?" tanya Kakashi-_sensei_ sambil melihat sekeliling kelas.

"Ada. Sasuke Uchiha, _sensei!_ Dia sakit." ucap sang Ketua Kelas 2 – 4, Shikamaru Nara.

_Apa dia sakit parah gara-gara kemarin? Apa terluka cukup parah? Oh, _Kami-sama_... Aku sungguh khawatir!_

"Ah, ada yang harus _sensei _sampaikan pada kalian,"

Semua murid terdiam, mencoba mendengarkan apa yang akan disampaikan wali kelas mereka. Dari raut wajah beliau, sepertinya penting.

"Teman kalian, Sai, akan pindah sekolah besok."

Seluruh kelas terasa begitu gaduh. Tentu saja mereka penasaran kenapa mendadak Sai pindah. Yang lebih _shock _adalah Ino. Wajahnya agak memucat saat mendengar berita itu. Kenapa bisa mendadak seperti ini?

"_Sensei_, kenapa Sai mendadak pindah sekolah?" tanya salah satu siswa, sembari mengangkat tangannya. Ia mewakili pertanyaan dari teman-teman sekelas.

"Dia harus kembali ke kampung orangtuanya dan bersekolah di sana. Kalian tahu, kan, selama ini Sai berpisah dengan orangtuanya."

Semua murid hanya bergumam 'oh', namun sebagiannya hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala saja. Suasana kelas masih gaduh, entah apa yang mereka ributkan. Mungkin masih masalah tentang kepindahan Sai yang agak mendadak ini.

"Sudah, sudah, kita mulai pelajarannya. Sai, silahkan kembali ke bangkumu."

"Ya, terima kasih, _sensei_."

Sai berjalan menuju bangkunya, ia melirik Sakura. Mata mereka saling bertemu. Jujur saja, rasanya canggung. Terselimut rasa bersalah dan rasa tak enak pada Sakura, demikian juga Sakura. Entah kenapa Sakura merasa tak enak pada Sai. Ya, memang aneh, seharusnya yang merasa begitu adalah Sai yang sudah menculiknya.

Ketika Sai melewati bangku Sakura, Sai bergumam pelan, "Maaf untuk yang kemarin. Dan terima kasih sudah mengobatiku."

Sakura langsung menengok ke arah Sai, ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Ekor mata Ino terus mengikuti Sai yang berjalan ke arah bangkunya, tepatnya di sebelah kanannya. Mata mereka sempat bertemu, _aqua marine_ dan _onyx._ Namun Sai langsung melihat ke arah lain, seolah-olah membuang muka.

Atmosfernya terasa berbeda, keduanya merasa canggung. Tanpa ada yang menyadarinya, Ino sedang menahan tangis. Namun ia harus fokus pada pelajaran.

Sakura yang melihat itu merasa sedih pada sahabatnya itu. Pasti ia makin terpukul atas berita kepindahan Sai ini. Sakura melirik Sai, bisa ia lihat ekspresi pemuda itu, pucat dan agak datar. Walaupun begitu, Sakura bisa melihat kesedihan dibalik wajah datar Sai.

Kelas 2 – 4 kembali tenang dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

+ x +

"Sai!" teriak Ino, ia mengejar dan menghampiri Sai yang sedang menoleh ke arahnya, "Ke-kenapa kamu pindah? Kenapa!" seru Ino tak terima. Kini air matanya mengucur dengan deras, ia sudah tak tahan lagi menahan air mata. Ia terlalu sedih.

"Maaf, aku harus kembali ke orangtuaku. Dan aku tak sanggup bertemu dengan Sakura, apalagi denganmu." Ia menghela napas, "Maaf, selama ini aku sudah mempermainkanmu. Aku hanya memanfaatkanmu untuk mendapatkan info Sakura,"

"Y-ya, aku tahu. Tapi,"

"Sudahlah, kita akhiri saja hubungan ini. Aku sudah banyak berbuat jahat,"

"Nggak! A-aku terlanjur sayang padamu, Sai! Aku sangat mencintaimu!" Ino mencengkram lengan baju Sai dengan kencang. Ia menatap mata _onyx _Sai dengan sendu. "A-aku...nggak mau berpisah denganmu, hiks,"

Ino langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sai. Dapat sai rasakan seragamnya mulai terasa basah. Ino sedang menangis.

Dari tubuhnya saja sudah terlihat badannya bergetar, ia terisak-isak. Sai pun memeluk erat Ino dan mengelus punggungnya.

"Maafkan aku Ino, aku telah menyakitimu. Aku sadar, bahwa aku ternyata...juga sayang padamu..."

.

.

.

.

Kamar 301. Di sinilah Sakura sekarang, sambil membawa sekotak kue dan sebuah kotak makan yang isinya bubur yang tentunya tidak gagal seperti yang waktu ia buat di apartemen Sasuke. Kali ini ia memasak bubur dibantu oleh Hinata.

'Ke-kenapa pada akhirnya aku ke apartemen si mesum ini? Uh...'

Mau bagaimana lagi, Sakura juga merasa bersalah pada Sasuke. Sasuke terluka akibat menyelamatkan Sakura. Jujur saja, Sakura merasa...senang Sasuke sampai rela mencarinya hingga masuk ke hutan.

Mau tidak mau, Sakura memencet bel yang berada di sebelah kanan pintu.

TING TONG

Tak ada jawaban. Sudah dua kali ia memencet bel namun hasilnya tak ada jawaban. Sakura mencoba memutar kenop pintunya.

KREK.

Pintu tak dikunci. Dengan perlahan, Sakura masuk ke dalam sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Berantakan. Ke mana pemilik apartemen ini? Katanya sakit?

"Sasuke? Kau di dalam?"

Namun tak ada jawaban, Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke dan akhirnya ia melihat sang pemilik apartemen yang sedang tertidur di atas kasurnya. Sakura dapat melihat wajahnya yang terlihat damai ketika sedang tidur. Ia dapat melihat banyak luka yang tersebar di sekujur tubuh Sasuke. Sakura makin merasa bersalah, karena ia merasa ini semua salahnya.

Ia menatap wajah Sasuke lekat-lekat, memang tampan, membuat wajah Sakura dihiasi semburat merah. Jika dilihat-lihat, sepertinya Sasuke belum makan sama sekali. Ia membuka kotak kue itu, memotong-motongnya dan menaruhnya di meja sebelah kasur, membuat aroma kue yang menggiurkan menguar.

Kotak bekal yang berisi bubur ia letakkan disebelah kue. Sakura mencoba untuk membangunkan Sasuke agar ia memakan bubur buatannya-yang dibantu Hinata tentunya.

"Hey, Sasuke, bangun... Kamu belum makan kan? Aku bawakan bubur dan kue!" Sakura menggoyangkan tubuh Sasuke pelan-pelan, agar ia tak kesakitan juga.

"Ngg," Sasuke mengerang sambil mengucek matanya pelan.

GREP!

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura, dan sekarang ia sudah tiduran di atas kasur dengan Sasuke yang sedang menindihinya. Tentu saja Sakura sangat kaget.

"E-eh,"

"Aroma kue," ucap Sasuke, ia terus menatap Sakura seolah-olah di depannya adalah makanan. Tatapannya juga terlihat kosong. Sakura terlihat kaget campur bingung mendengar Sasuke bicara seperti orang melindur. Eh, tunggu dulu. Melindur?

'Ja-jangan-jangan, Sasuke sedang melindur!' jerit Sakura dalam batin.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura, membuat Sakura dapat merasakan hembusan napas Sasuke yang terasa hangat, membuat wajahnya semakin memerah dan memanas. Sasuke makin memajukan tubuhnya, sehingga Sakura harus menahan dada bidang Sasuke agar tidak benar-benar menindihinya. Ini...terlalu dekat! Degup jantungnya terasa makin menggila, terasa seperti ingin copot dari rongganya.

"Selamat makan...!" Sasuke membuka mulutnya, hendak menggigit-atau tepatnya memakan- telinga Sakura, yang Sasuke kira adalah kue.

Sakura makin panik, ia terus mendorong dada bidang Sasuke, "He-hey, aku bukan kue! Sasuke, banguun!"

Sasuke terus mendekatkan wajahnya, tidak mendengar Sakura berteriak. Ia terus berusaha menerkam Sakura-yang ia kira adalah kue. Ini orang benar-benar melindur, pikir Sakura.

Saking paniknya, dengan reflek Sakura mengambil sebuah buku Novel dengan tebal 3 cm yang kebetulan tergeletak di atas kasur dan langsung melayangkan Novel itu pada pipi mulus Sasuke. "BANGUN, STALKER MESUUUMM!"

BUKK!

"AWW!" teriak Sasuke yang langsung terbangun dari lindurannya(?). Ia menyentuh pipinya yang sudah memerah akibat terkena 'ciuman maut' dari buku Novel miliknya. Sudah kedua kalinya ia merasakan 'ciuman hangat' dari buku yang tebal dari sang Primadona sekolah, "Apa-apaan ini, tiba-tiba kau memukulku!"

"Kau hampir melakukan perbuatan mesum, _baka_!" teriak Sakura dengan wajah yang masih memanas. Ia mendorong dada bidang Sasuke dan bangun dari kasur.

"Oh ya, mulai besok Sai pindah sekolah..." kata Sakura, sambil duduk di pinggir kasur.

"Kenapa?"

"Katanya dia harus kembali ke tempat orangtuanya."

"Apa waktu di sekolah dia berbuat macam-macam padamu?" Sasuke menatap seluruh tubuh Sakura, memastikan apakah ada luka atau tidak pada tubuh gadis itu.

"Ng-nggak kok, dia justru minta maaf padaku. _Please_, jangan memandang tubuhku terus, _Hentai!_" Sakura langsung menutup tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya, "Dia juga minta maaf padamu, lewat pesan.

Sasuke tersenyum, nampak seperti ekspresi lega. Ia memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura, "Syukurlah, ia tidak akan menyakitimu lagi." Entah kenapa rengkuhan Sasuke itu membuat hati Sakura semakin merasakan denyutan-denyutan yang terasa aneh.

Setelah kembali ke alam sadar, Sakura langsung mendorong dada bidang sasuke pelan, "Ma-makan dulu buburnya, keburu dingin!" Sakura menyodorkan kotak bekal yang berisi bubur yang masih hangat.

"Ternyata kau perhatian banget yah sama aku" Nampak seringai khas Sasuke dengan tatapan yang menggoda Sakura, "Suapin."

Sasuke membuka mulutnya, meminta sesendok bubur hangat masuk ke dalam mulutnya sembari mengucapkan 'Aaaa'. Namun Sakura langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Nggak! Makan sendiri!"

"Suapin."

"Nggak akan!"

Melihat wajah merah Sakura membuat sasuke gemas melihat gadis ini, rasanya ia ingin 'melahap' gadis itu. Terlintas sebuah ide, Sasuke langsung tersenyum yang nampak mencurigakan.

Dengan cepat, ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura dan menyendokkan bubur. Pasti Sasuke memaksa agar Sakura menyuapinya, pikir Sakura. Namun tidak diduga, bubur itu malah disuapkan ke dalam mulut Sakura yang terbuka saat hendak protes.

Kaget, dan merasa bingung, Sakura hendak protes lagi, "Kena-UMH!"

Makin tak terduga, Sasuke langsung mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Sakura, melahap bubur yang masih berada di dalam mulut Sakura sampai habis. Terlihat saliva dan sedikit bubur yang menetes dari bibir mereka.

Setelah Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya, Sakura masih terlihat seperti orang linglung. Ia masih merasakan lidah dan bibir panas Sasuke mengecup, mengecap, menyesap bibirnya itu-atau bubur di dalam mulutnya-. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat mukanya makin memanas.

Sasuke menjilat bibirnya sensual, "Hm, bubur ini terasa gurih dan manis jika dimakan lewat pembuatnya langsung."

Mendengar perkataan dan melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang terlihat 'sedikit seksi' itu, membuat Sakura memanas. Tangannya yang mengepal sejak tadi sudah siap ia layangkan ke wajah tampan pemuda itu.

"DA-DASAR STALKER HENTAAAAIII!"

Apakah sang Idola sekolah dan sang Stalker bisa terikat ikatan yang dinamakan Jadian? Atau akan menjadi 'musuh' seperti ini? Hanya takdir yang bisa menjawab.

.

.

.

**-END-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

GOMEN! Diriku TELAT update! Udah berapa bulan aku nelantarin fic ini, HAH?! *ditendang readers*

Uyeey, aku LULUS lho, Minna! Sekarang diriku naik jabatan jadi seorang Mahasiswi! xD *nggak ada yg nanya woy* #plak!

Endingnya nggantung ya? Bingung mau di endingin gimana, wkwk~ Jujur aja, menurutku chapter 3 ini kurang maksimal, kurang menarik ceritanya. Semoga aku bisa menghibur pembaca deh ^^ Inget, Sakura sama Sasuke di sini **belum** **Pacaran **lho! :p #dilempar tomat

Buat Stalkernya Sakura, ngecewain nggak? Gomen nggak aku kasih 'clue' nya, aku kelupaan XD #plak!

Di chapter-chapter kemarin Sai bener-bener nggak muncul, jadi nggak ada yang curiga kalo pelakunya adalah dia, hoho~~ #kicked

**Sequel **STALKER? Hmm...boleh juga aku bikin, gimana menurut kalian? Haha :D

Buat **Ai to Otou-san **maaf yah aku belum bisa update, selain lagi nggak ada ide, ide-ide yg udah aku catet di notes (baik di Hape atau di buku catetan) HILANG SEMUA! Padahal itu udah aku rancang ide ceritanya sampai chapter terakhir lho T^T Gomen banget, hiks...

**Special thanks to :**

Hoshi Yamashita, Youi Hayatoshiro, **HarunoZuka, **Inori chan, **ririrea, Eky-chan, **Fiyui-chan, Ren, QRen, me, RizkaRina, **Anka-Chan, Nyx Quartz, **Mikaela Williams, **SoraMaria, BlueWhite Girl, francescoscuro osie may, **jidat uchiha, uchiha priz alexa runo, **Black winged reaper, OraRi HinaRa, riachan-uchiha, lathiefniwa 'UCHIHA, Putri Luna, **Ai Yura, **FranbergH, **Sichi, Kuraudo umika yamachii JUMP, **blackcurrent626, **lala yoichi, Ema Uchiha, **Princess Iceberg, Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori, **agnes BigBang, **BlueHaruchi Uchiha, Ri-chan Higurashi, **jpoperssidnadmao, rosdin always sasusaku, ardia nazima, Rei, **Retno Uchiharuno**, **hanazono yuri**, UchiNami Selvie, mako-chan, Pink Onix.

Balas review yang nggak login ^^ :

**Hoshi Yamashita** : Tebakanmu salah :p wkwk.. Aduh,aku jd malu *blush* Eh iya, aku lupa! Sorry typo x_x Hehe, maap update telat pake banget, trus chap ni ancur ._. Makasih udah review! RnR lagi ya! :D

**Youi Hayatoshiro** : Hahaha,tp sekarang rate nya turun jadi T kok :p Nebak jg gapapa, gak bakal dipenjara kok,wkaka XD Makasih udah review! RnR lagi ya! :3

**Inori chan** :Dirimu gaje banget ._. wkaka.. ya gapapa, udh review fic ni aku udh seneng kok ^^ Makasih udah review! RnR lagi ya! :)

**Fiyui-chan** : Sasosi? Waa, Sasori abis ganti nama yah, waaa..dia nggak ngundang aku ke acara selamatan ganti namanya XD #digampar Waa,tebakan'a salah nih,wkwk.. Makasih udah review! RnR lagi ya! ^^

**Ren** : Iya nih,ternyata ada typo, yaampun! , Sorry Ren diriku telat update XD #ditusuk Yg penting aku udah update kan? :p Makasih udah review! RnR lagi ya! :3

**Qren** : Amin amin, dan ternyata berhasil menyelamatkan dgn keajaiban Kami-sama(?) XD Iya, makasih udah review! RnR lagi ya! :)

**Me** : udah update nih, maap telat banget + chap ini ancur banget ._. Makasih udah review! RnR lagi ya! :D

**RizkaRina** :Salaaah XD Jawabannya sudah tertera cerita tuh :p wkwk. Makasih udah review! RnR lagi ya! ^^

**Mikaela Williams** : DINGDONG! Benar! Yg di apartemen itu aku dapet inspirasi dari anime itu XD Iya, aku juga suka bgt sama anime itu~ Iya, itu tumben banget aku bikin fic yg panjaaang.. Bukaaan, tapi Sai :p wkwk. Makasih udah review! RnR lagi ya! :3

**jidat uchiha** : Masa? Wkakaka...semua cowok udah aku keluarin tuh buat dijadiin tersangka XD *digebuk Neji, Sasori, Naruto* Tp jawaban'a ga ada yg bener, malah orang dalam(?) yg gak ada clue nya sama sekali di chap2 sebelum'a x_x Makasih udah review! RnR lagi ya! XD

**uchiha priz alexa runo** : Sorry ya updatenya telat banget dan maap chap ini gak bagus ._. Waa sayang bgt tebakannya salah XD wkwk. Makasih udah review! RnR lagi ya! ;)

**Ai Yura** : Pertama ngereview fic2? Berarti aku yang pertama kah? :D #geer Lucu di mananya?hehe.. Iya emang sengaja bikin kebalik, Sasuke jadi cowok biasa sedangkan Sakura punya banyak fans, kan bosen Sasuke mulu yg fansnya bejibun XD #dichidori Makasih udah review! RnR lagi ya! ^^

**Sichi** : Waa,mereka belum jadian, tapi Sasuke itu suka sama Sakura, makanya jadi stalker trus jadi stalker secara terang2an XD Iya tetep rate T kalem, aku nggak sanggup bikin rate M, wkaka~ Gommen telat & chap ni ga bagus ._. Makasih udah review! RnR lagi ya! :D

**Kuraudo umika yamachii JUMP** : Salam kenal jg ^^ makasih~~ Bukan, yg disebut salah semua tuh :p wkwk. Makasih banget yah buat semangat'a, hiks T^T *meluk2 Kuraudo(?)*Makasih udah review! RnR lagi ya! X3

**lala yoichi** : bukan dong :p sorry ya kalo chap ini ga bagus, makasih udah review! RnR lagi ya! :)

**Ema Uchiha** : Apa? Pe-penggemar beratku? #pingsan Makasih buat semangatnya, maaf ya telat pake banget trus chap ini ancur banget kayak sinetron T^T Makasih udah review! RnR lagi ya! :D

**agnes BigBang** : udah update nih, gommen telat pake banget + chap ini makin ancurcurcuuur T^T Makasih udah review! RnR lagi ya! X3

**jpoperssidnadmao** : Haha, gapapa kok tebak2, yg namanya juga tebak2 berhadiah #lho Tp ternyata salah tebakannya, wkwk XD Makasih udah review! RnR lagi ya! ^^

**rosdin always sasusaku** : Waaa,salah, jawaban yg bener Sai, wkwk XD *padahal ditiap chap ga ada clue nya* Sorry kalo chap ini bikin kecewa T^T Makasih udah review! RnR lagi ya! X3

**ardia nazima** : Huwaa, makasih ya T^T Gomen updatenya lama pake banget, wkwk xD #plak! RnR lagi ya! :3

**Rei** : Ini udah lanjut, makasih udah mau review ^^ RnR lagi ya~~

**UchiNami Selvie** : Aku juga cemburu sama Sasuke T^T #dibacok Gapapa kok, makasih ya ^^ RnR lagi ya! xD

**mako-chan** : Hehe, Sasuke deketin Sakura karena dia emang suka sama Sakura trus suka njailin ini cewek xD Dia juga ngelindungi dia dari cowok-cowok mesum(?). Makasih ya, RnR lagi! :D

**Pink Onix** : Udah lanjut, gomen telat , Makasih reviewnya~ RnR lagi ya! ^^

**Sebelumnya Mohon Maaf, saya TIDAK MENERIMA FLAME dalam bentuk apapun. Don't Like, Don't Read, okay? ;)**

**Boleh minta reviewnya please (tuk chap terakhir ini)? X3**


End file.
